


Back From The Land of the Lost

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: A good angry fuck, Anger Management, Coming Back, Frozen toys vs Hot body parts, M/M, Rape, Revenge, Sexual Torture, Sexual Training, Starting Something New, Surviving Wesker, Torture, Used for sex, Wesker's training, You can't rape the willing, forced sex with Chris, multiple rapes, remembering, tying Chris to the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: Chris slowly opened the metal door and shines his light in. There is a guy crouched on the floor and his hisses and snarls at Chris before leaping on Chris. Chris grabs his wrist but the guy manages to pull his legs up and kick Chris away and runs down the hall into the darkness. I have a visual on our target, said Chris. Chris slings his rifle over his shoulder and turns on the flashlight and continues down the hall. Chris finds the guy curled into a ball in a corner. My name is Chris Redfield and I have been sent to take you home. The guy begins to cry. Chris can see the wild hair, and wide open eyes of the guy. He is naked, filthy and smells of shit. Chris kneels onto one knee, I’m here to take you home, said Chris. The guy lays his head in the center of Chris’ chest and continues to cry. My god, what did they do to you, said Chris. Chris picks the small guy up in his arms, I’m heading back, have the med team standing by, said Chris. Chris looks down at the guy, it's alright Danny, your Aunt Rebecca sent me to bring you home, said Chris. Danny stares at Chris when he says his name....my name is Danny. That's right buddy, said Chris and everything is going to be fine. If Chris only knew what lay ahead.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/ Danny Anderson, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers/ Ingrid Hannigan





	1. Chapter 1

Chris and Rebecca walked into Jill's office, you wanted to see us, said Chris? Yes please sit down, said Jill. Rebecca I want you to brace yourself, I have some news, said Jill. What is it, said Rebecca? Twenty-six days ago we made a raid on one of Albert Wesker's facilities on a small Pacific island and freed thirty-eight people he was experimenting on, said Jill. We found a roster that listed the individuals that were being held there, there were a total of forty individuals on the roster, said Jill. We rescued thirty-eight, one died at the facility and one is missing. The name of the missing individual is Danny Anderson, and we think it might be your missing nephew, said Jill. Rebecca covered her mouth, as tears formed in her eyes, are you telling me you found Danny, said Rebecca?

We're not sure if it is in fact your nephew, but it could be, said Jill. I'm sending Chris and Alpha Team back to that island to see if they can locate him, said Jill. Chris looked at Rebecca, if he's there I'll find him, said Chris. I don't want to get your hopes up Rebecca, I just found it more than a coincidence that Wesker would be holding someone with the same name as your missing nephew. Rebecca stood, thank you Jill, said Rebecca. Chris I want you to ready Alpha Team immediately, said Jill. Understood, said Chris as he walked out of the office and headed to Alpha Team. Chris hadn't see Danny in over seven years, he always thought that Danny was witty and cute. Chris had been part of the team that searched for Danny when he went missing five years ago. 

LISTEN UP, said Chris with boom in his voice as Alpha Team fell into formation. I need everyone to gear up, we leave in twenty, said Chris. Where are we going, asked Garcia? Search and rescue for one of our own, said Chris. Who is it sir, said Stockwell? Danny Anderson, nephew of Rebecca Chambers, said Chris. Everyone was familiar with the name and what had happened to him. Isn't he the guy that disappeared without a trace from the lab here at the BSAA, said Garcia. That is correct, said Chris. Piers assemble a med team to come with us, said Chris. We are returning to the island in the Pacific where we freed the people from a month ago, said Chris. Let's move people, said Chris. Piers walked up to Chris, do you think he could really still be alive, said Piers? If he's there I will find him either way, said Chris.

Everyone boarded the plane and strapped in. Once the plane leveled off the team members began to talk and play games. Chris remembered back to Danny's college graduation party, he was very proud of Danny. He also remember that was the night they both had way too much to drink and Chris had kissed Danny. Chris always thought Danny was handsome, and yes, a sexy guy. But he was one of his closest friends son's, and to Chris that was off limits. Chris also remembered how brilliant Danny was, graduating with honors in Botany. Chris remembered how Danny had laughed at him when Danny tried to explain to Chris why plants were different from one another. You alright Captain, asked Piers? Fine, we should be landing soon, said Chris.

Once on the ground the team found the facility again. Alright, I want Stockwell and Garcia with me, said Chris. I'll team with you Captain, said Piers. Negative, said Chris I need you out here in case any hostiles show up. Chris and the others entered the facility, I want you two to search up here, Garcia you head west, Stockwell you go east, said Chris. I'm heading downstairs, said Chris, radio me if you see or find anything, understood? Yes sir, said the men. Chris pointed the rifle in front of him as he descended the stairs, the flashlight reflecting back from the walls. Chris came to a metal door and slowly opened it, before him was a long, dark hallway with doors on both sides. Chris heard a noised and moved towards the door it came from.

Chris slowly opened the metal door and shines his light in. There is a guy crouched on the floor and his hisses and snarls at Chris before leaping on Chris. Chris grabs his wrist but the guy manages to pull his legs up and kick Chris away and runs down the hall into the darkness. I have a visual on our target, said Chris. Do not engage, said Chris. Chris slings his rifle over his shoulder and turns on the flashlight and continues down the hall. Chris finds the guy curled into a ball in a corner. My name is Chris Redfield and I have been sent to take you home. The guy begins to cry. Chris can see the wild hair, and wide open eyes of the guy. He is naked, filthy and smells of shit. Chris kneels onto one knee, I’m here to take you home, said Chris. The guy lays his head in the center of Chris’ chest and continues to cry. My god, what did they do to you, said Chris. Chris picks the small guy up in his arms, I’m heading back, have the med team standing by, said Chris. Chris looks down at the guy, it's alright Danny, your Aunt Rebecca sent me to bring you home, said Chris. Danny stares at Chris when he says his name....my name is Danny. That's right buddy, said Chris and everything is going to be fine. If Chris only knew what lay ahead.

Chris reaches the top of the stairs and opens the door. Danny jumps from his arms and covers his eyes yelling, the light blinding him. Garcia and Stockwell aim their rifles at the thing on the ground screaming. AT EASE , yells Chris as he steps in front of the two men. The men lower their rifles, what is that, said Garcia? Chris snaps into Garcia's face, that is Danny Anderson, show some goddamn respect, hissed Chris. Sorry sir, said Garcia. Chris kneeled next to Danny, it's alright, said Chris. We can stay here until your eyes adjust to the light, said Chris as he hugged Danny. Danny clung to Chris as if someone was trying to take him away. I got you, said Chris as Danny trembled. You two are dismissed, said Chris. Chris got on his radio, I need a single med tech and bring some blankets, said Chris. You need to drink some water said Chris.

Chris took the canteen from his belt and opened it for Danny. Danny tried to drink but ended up pouring most of it across his face from where he was shaking. Here, let me help, said Chris. Chris steadied the canteen at Danny's mouth and he drank, that's it, said Chris. Chris looked down at Danny, his body was on the verge of being emaciated, Chris could see the vertebra on his back and the skin outlining his ribs. Chris gently titled Danny's face up towards his, Danny do you know who I am, asked Chris? Ch..Ch..Chris, said Danny. That's right, said Chris chuckling. You and I are friends, said Chris. Chris looked into Danny's vivid green eyes, eyes that could look right through you, your Aunt Rebecca never gave up on you and neither did I, said Chris. Re...Re...Rebecca, said Danny. She's your favorite Aunt because she likes to spoil you, said Chris. 

The med tech came around the corner and Danny jumped. It's alright, she here to help you said Chris. Chris made Danny look at him, I won't let anyone hurt you again, said Chris. Danny began to cry and laid against Chris' chest. The med tech was finally able to begin her examination. Danny my name is Lt. Carla Wright, I'm a med tech and I just going to examine you, I promise I will not hurt you. Carla placed the stethoscope against Danny's chest and he jumped back. I just need to listen to your heart, said Carla. Danny looked at Chris, it's alright, said Chris. Carla listened to Danny's heart, pulse is elevated but it's like;y from the stress of the situation, said Carla. Carla pulled the blood pressure cuff from her bag, when she pulled the Velcro cuff open Danny swung his hand scratching Carla across her face and began to hiss at her.

It's alright Danny, said Chris. Return to the others and have that treated, said Chris. Chris picked up one of the blankets and wrapped it around Danny and held his small frame against his, I'm right here Danny, said Chris. Chris walked Danny to the plane and put him on board, let's load up, said Chris to the team. Once the plane had leveled off Chris noticed Danny staring at the team as they looked at him. Chris took Danny though a door into another section of the plane and set him on a small couch, Chris sat next to him. Danny crawled up into Chris' lap and curled his body into a ball. After about ten minutes Chris noticed Danny wasn't shaking any longer and looked down at him, he was asleep. Poor guy, you probably haven't slept for days, said Chris as he put his arms around Danny and held him. You're going to be okay, said Chris.

Chris held Danny during the flight and was trying to imagine the horrors he must have endured and the things they must have done to him. The kind, fun loving, thoughtful guy was gone, in it's place was some kind of wild animal, one that already proved to be dangerous if provoked. Chris took out his phone and called Jill, I found him, said Chris. How is he, asked Jill? Let's just say he's not the Danny I remember, said Chris. He's pretty malnourished and confused, but he finally recognized me, so that's good, said Chris. Good work Chris, said Jill. I'll call Rebecca and tell her the good news, said Jill. If you don't mind, I'd like to tell her, said Chris. Of course, said Jill. Chris dialed Rebecca, Chris, said Rebecca. I found him Becca, he's in my arms as we speak, said Chris. Rebecca was unable to speak only cry after hearing what Chris said. 

Thank you Chris, said Rebecca in between sobs. We should be there by night fall, said Chris. Chris looked down at Danny as he slept, sleeping like this he almost looked like the Danny he knew. Chris knew that the old Danny may not ever come back and they would have to embrace whatever had taken his place. Danny looked up at Chris, his green eyes calmer, his expression still guarded, he gave Chris a tiny smile and snuggle back down into the blanket to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The plane landed and Chris took Danny inside the BSAA HQ. Danny looked cautiously around as they walked to the infirmary. Chris hit a button opening twin doors, once Danny saw the men and women in white uniforms he panicked and ran the other way. DANNY, yelled Chris as he took off after him. Danny came to a door and began to pull on it, but it would not open. Danny slid down the door and began to cry as he curled into a ball and laid on the floor. Chris came around the corner and found Danny on the floor, he slowly approached, it's Chris Danny. Danny continued to lay on the floor and cry. Chris kneeled next to Danny and placed his hand on his arm, it's alright Danny, said Chris as he sat Danny up. Danny latched onto Chris' neck "wanna not go", said Danny. Chris felt Danny trembling, what do you mean, said Chris as he leaned back from Danny.

Chris saw pure terror on Danny's face and in his eyes, "wanna not go", said Danny as he pointed to the Infirmary. You don't want to go to the infirmary, asked Chris? Danny pressed his forehead against Chris', "wanna not go", said Danny as he looked into Chris' eyes. Tears stung at Chris' eyes, he used to press his forehead against Danny's when he was growing up and tell him that everything would be alright, when Danny had hurt himself or something was wrong. Danny hugged Chris, alright buddy, we won't go to the infirmary, said Chris. Rebecca appeared around the corner carrying the blanket Danny threw off when he ran. Rebecca had only gotten a glimpse of Danny before he ran. Danny pulled back from Chris and looked at Rebecca, Becca, said Danny. Rebecca walked over to Danny and put the blanket around him.

That's right, I'm Aunt Becca, as she broke down and cried as she hugged Danny. Danny looked at Chris and Chris smiled an approving look. I knew I would find you one day, said Rebecca. I take it he doesn't want to go to the infirmary, said Rebecca looking at Chris. No, said Chris adamantly. I'm going to take him to my house and get him cleaned up and I'll call Claire to come over and examine him, said Chris. Could you let Jill know what's going on, asked Chris? Sure, I'll take care of it, said Rebecca. Chris walked Danny out to his truck and drove them back to his house. Once inside Chris took Danny to his bathroom and began to fill the tub. Chris helped Danny into the water and sat him down. Chris began to wash Danny, it took three baths to get the smell and dirt off of Danny. Chris walked into his bedroom and took some clothes out of his closet and walked back to the bathroom.

You left these in my car the last time we went fishing, said Chris as he helped Danny get dressed. Chris looked at Danny's hair, I think we are going to have to cut this, said Chris. Chris had to cut out the knots and matted hair before he could use the trimmer. Chris was able to leave some length on top, he trimmed the sides and back with the trimmers. Chris looked down at Danny, you look like your old self, said Chris. Chris showed Danny his reflection in the mirror, large tears fell from Danny's eyes, he recognized the man staring back at him. Danny touched his face, it had been a long time since Danny had seen his own face. You're as handsome as ever, said Chris standing behind Danny looking in the mirror. You must be starving, said Chris, how about I order your favorite, pizza. Danny looked at Chris with a strange expression on his face.

Pizza, said Danny. Chris smiled, come on, said Chris as he walked Danny to the kitchen and ordered. Danny scratched his arm and caused a cut from the long jagged nails. Chris wiped the blood away and noticed other cuts, scrapes and a few scars on Danny's arms. What do you say we trim those fingernails, said Chris. Chris finished trimming Danny's fingernails, it may not be the best manicure, but you won't scratch yourself any more, said Chris. Chris looked down at Danny's feet and saw the long jagged toe nails that had begun to curl under, I guess we should do those as well, said Chris. Chris and Danny sat in the floor and Chris took Danny's foot and placed it in his lap. Chris began to clip his toe nails and Danny busted out laughing, so you're a little ticklish, said Chris as he ran his finger across the bottom of Danny's foot making him laugh.

Chris looked at the smile on Danny's face, Chris had forgotten just what a handsome guy Danny was when he smiled, Chris smiled back. Chris had just finished with Danny's feet when the doorbell rang. Danny jumped to his feet and took a defensive posture. Chris put his hands on Danny's shoulders, it's alright, it's just the pizza, said Chris. Chris opened the door, Danny watched carefully from the center of the room, monitoring every movement. Chris closed the door and turned to Danny, let's eat. Danny followed Chris into the kitchen and set the pizza on the table and opened the box. Danny grabbed several slices and sat on the floor, dropping the pizza from one hand as he devoured the pizza in the other hand. Hey, hey, said Chris, you don't have to eat on the floor, said Chris. Danny stopped eating and lowered his head.

Chris kneeled down next to Danny and raised his head up, it's okay said Chris as he pressed Danny's forehead against his and looked into those vivid green eyes, I'm not angry, said Chris. I think you might like the pizza better if you sat at the table and ate it off a plate, said Chris smiling. Danny smiled back as Chris helped him up and sat him at the table. Chris put a plate in front of Danny and placed a fresh slice on the plate. Danny reached down and picked the pizza up from the floor and placed it on the plate and began to stuff the pizza in his mouth. We'll work on table etiquette another time, smiled Chris. Danny smiled back at Chris as he chewed. Chris poured Danny a glass of soda, it's your and mine favorite, orange soda, said Chris. Danny picked up the glass and smelled it, Danny took a drink and stared at the glass, orange pop, said Danny.

Chris began to laugh, Danny always called it orange pop, instead of orange soda. That's right, said Chris, it's orange pop. After they ate Chris called Claire and asked if she could come over and examine Danny. An hour later Claire showed up at Chris'. Danny do you remember my sister Claire, asked Chris? Danny stared at Claire, Claire, said Danny. That's right Danny and I stopped by to examine you to make sure everything is fine, said Claire. Danny looked at Chris, Chris will be right here with you if you want, said Claire. Claire was able to examine Danny, Danny do you know what day it is, Danny shock his head no. Do you know what your last name is, asked Claire? Danny looked at Chris, do you know your last name Danny, asked Chris? Danny began to get confused, a look of fear came over his face. Chris quickly moved next to Danny and put his arm around him, it's alright Danny, it's not a big deal, said Chris.

Claire finished and Chris walked her to the door, well, said Chris. Apart from the malnutrition, he's physically fine, said Claire. But, said Chris? Chris Danny has endured a major psychological trauma, any clues as to what happened to him, asked Claire? None yet, said Chris. Chris he really needs to be in a medically supervised environment, said Claire. It freaks him out and he won't go, said Chris. I know of a place in Ohio that specializes in treating trauma patients, it looks nothing like a clinical setting and I think that it could benefit Danny, said Claire. I'll talk to Rebecca tomorrow, said Chris. Chris looked back at Danny smiling at the tv, he's child-like in some ways, said Chris. It's called reversion, said Claire. When the mind or psyche, has received a substantial trauma or shock, the person will revert back to a simple stage, usually a child-like one, said Claire.

Chris and Danny watched tv, Chris looked at Danny, he was nodding off, but fighting falling asleep. Time for bed, said Chris as he turned the tv off and led Danny the spare bedroom. Danny looked around, you used to sleep in here when you would sleep over, said Chris. Danny continued to looked around, hop in said Chris as he pulled the covers back on the bed for Danny. Danny laid down and stared up at Chris. Chris pressed his forehead against Danny's, you're safe now, no one can hurt you here, said Chris. Chris kissed Danny on the forehead, good night buddy, said Chris. Chris stopped in the doorway, I'm right across the hall if you need me, said Chris. Chris went to bed but woke up a few hours later and decided to check on Danny. Chris walked to the doorway of the room and looked in, Danny was not in the bed.

Chris looked around the room and found Danny naked, curled up in a ball sleeping in the corner. Chris kneeled down, Jesus Christ, what happened to you, said Chris? Danny, said Chris. Danny jumped into a crouched position, his green eyes narrowed at Chris. It's alright Danny, it's Chris. Danny's shoulders relaxed as he moved over and laid down at Chris' feet. Chris was heartbroken at the sight. Chris pulled the two pillows and a blanket from the bed, he placed Danny's head on one of the pillows and laid the other down for himself. Chris covered them both with the blanket and placed his hand on Danny's arm. If Danny felt safer sleeping on the floor then Chris would be there to support him. Chris woke the next morning to find Danny gone, Chris sat up, Danny, said Chris. Chris got up and finally found Danny standing naked in the back yard smelling the air.

Chris grabbed a throw blank and went outside and wrapped it around Danny. What do you say we go inside and I'll make us some breakfast, said Chris as he took Danny inside and scanned the area to make sure no one had seen Danny. Chris sat Danny at the table, I'll make you're favorite, bacon and eggs, said Chris. While Chris was cooking he looked over at Danny, you can go and put the clothes on I gave you, said Chris. Danny practically ran to the room and got dressed and quickly returned to Chris and sat down. That was quick said Chris as he sat two plates of food on the table. Dig in, said Chris. Danny grabbed the eggs with his hands and stuffed them in his mouth followed by the bacon. Chris didn't want to say nothing, he was afraid it would upset Danny. Danny began to lick the plate until it looked like it had been washed.

Chris called Rebecca and told her what Claire had suggested. I know I spoke with Claire last night and I think she right Chris, I mean I don't know how else to help him, said Rebecca. I'm coming by this afternoon to pick him up and take him to the clinic in Ohio, said Rebecca. How long do you think he will be there, said Chris? At least thirty days, maybe longer said Rebecca. They said that only one person could come with him and since I was his legal guardian they want me to bring him, said Rebecca. I'll just come and visit, said Chris. Rebecca arrived a short time later and explained to Danny where they were going. Rebecca took Danny's hand and led him to the door. Danny turned and saw Chris was not coming. Danny stretched his hand at Chris and began to open and close his hand at Chris. Chris walked over to Danny.

Chris drew Danny's forehead against his own, I can't come buddy, said Chris. "Stay me", said Danny. You can't, you have to go with Rebecca, said Chris. "Good me be, Good me be", said Danny as he began to cry. Chris had to fight back the tears that threatened to form and fall, you are good, said Chris. These people can help you in ways I can't, said Chris. "No me love", said Danny. Chris pulled Danny into a hug, of course I love you buddy, but you need to do this, said Chris. Danny pulled back from Chris, wearing the saddest face Chris had ever seen. Rebecca led Danny outside to the car and placed him inside. I'll call you when we get settled, said Rebecca. Danny looked out the back window at Chris as they drove away. Chris made it inside the house and no more closed the door as the tears began to rain from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been seventeen days since Chris saw Danny last. Rebecca would call with updates and tell Chris he was doing better but Chris wanted to see Danny for himself. Chris' phone rang and he looked down, it was Rebecca calling to update him on Danny. Hello, said Chris. Chris, said a voice. Chris froze, Danny, said Chris. Yeah, how are you, said Danny? Tears filled Chris' eyes, I'm good how are you, said Chris? I'm doing much better, I wanted to call and surprise you, said Danny. You certainly have surprised me, said Chris. They said my progress was exceptional and are going to let me leave soon, said Danny. A tear rolled down Chris' face, Danny that is the best news I have heard in days, said Chris. I can't talk much longer cause Aunt Becca is giving me the stink eye, she wants to talk to you, I'll see you soon Chris, said Danny. Looking forward to it, said Chris. 

Chris, said Rebecca. Hey Becca, said Chris as he wiped the tears from his eyes, how are you? Good and as you can hear Danny has made incredible progress, said Rebecca. That's so great, I'm really happy for him, said Chris. We will most likely be leaving here in a few days and I need your help setting up a welcome home party, said Rebecca. Sure, said Chris, we can have it here if you want. I was hoping you would say that since you have such a big backyard, said Rebecca. Just let me know what day and I'll have everything ready said Chris. Thanks Chris, said Rebecca. Chris hung up the phone and thought about Danny and how normal he had sounded. Sending him to the clinic in Ohio had been the right decision and Chris was glad it had helped Danny so much. Chris called Claire and gave her the good news, that's great Chris, said Claire. Hey can you help me with the welcome home party for Danny, asked Chris? 

Chris opened his eyes, today was the day that Danny came home and Chris practically jumped out of bed. It was barely past seven but Chris went around getting things in order. Claire had showed up with Leon, are we late, said Claire? No, he should be here in a half hour, said Chris. Claire looked at Chris who was fidgeting, you're really excited to see Danny aren't you, said Claire. A smile crossed Chris' face, yeah, said Chris. Rebecca called Chris, got it, said Chris. Everyone in the back yard they will be here any minute, said Chris. A few minutes later Danny opened the door and stepped out, as everyone yelled "WELCOME HOME DANNY". Danny began to laugh as he walked down the steps, Chris was the first one to walk up to Danny, welcome home buddy, as Chris drew Danny's forehead against his. Danny smiled. Chris could not hold back his tears and grabbed Danny in a hug.

Danny wrapped his arms around Chris, I missed you, said Danny. Chris pulled back from Danny and looked down at him, I missed you too, said Chris. Danny seen the tears on Chris' face, Danny smiled, I'm alright, said Danny. Chris grabbed Danny and hugged him again. Danny always felt safe when Chris hugged him with his big, strong arms. The party went on for sometime, Danny walked over and poured a glass of wine. Hey can you have that, said Chris? I'm twenty-seven Chris, I'm more than old enough, smiled Danny. No I meant will it interfere with your medication, said Chris? Only if I drank the whole bottle, said Danny giving Chris a little nudge in the ribs. Chris laughed, sorry, said Chris. For what, caring for me said Danny? Chris continued to laugh, I'm being to overly protective again aren't I, said Chris. Yes, but it is appreciated, said Danny. 

Night had come and the party began to break up. Chris and Danny sat at the table talking about old times. Rebecca walked over to Chris and Danny at the table, I hate to break this up, but we're getting ready to leave, said Rebecca. Chris looked at Danny, crash here tonight, said Chris, if that's alright said Chris looking at Rebecca? Don't look at me, Danny's a grown man and can make his own decisions, said Rebecca. Cool deal, said Danny. Danny stood and gave Rebecca a hug and kiss. Good night Aunt Becca, said Danny. Rebecca smiled and left. Chris and Danny moved inside the house, you want to play cards, said Danny? Sure, there should be a deck in the drawer on the book case, said Chris. Danny found the cards and sat in the floor and began to shuffle the cards. Chris came in and sat down across from Danny.

Danny dealt the cards, Danny looked at Chris and smiled. What are you smiling at, said Chris grinning. I remember how we used to do this when I would stay over, said Danny. We can do this anytime you want said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, it's alright to ask me questions about what happened, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny, you sure, said Chris. Yes, the doctors at the clinic said that it could help me remember things, said Danny. You can't remember everything, said Chris. Not everything, it's like my memory has been scrambled, the doctors says that I have a mental block, said Danny. I may never remember everything, said Danny. Do you remember who took you, said Chris? It was two men, I don't know who they were, said Danny. I was leaving the greenhouse lab at the BSAA, and they grabbed me, put something over my mouth and then hand cuffed me, said Danny.

It was Albert Wesker that had me abducted, said Danny. Wesker, said Chris, what did he want with you? He said that he knew I was important to you and he was going to turn me into his slave, said Danny. His slave, said Chris. Danny began to stare off blankly, remembering how Wesker was true to his word. Danny, said Chris shaking Danny's shoulder, you alright? Danny smiled, yeah, said Danny. Maybe we shouldn't talk about this anymore tonight, said Chris. Really I'm fine, said Danny. The two men played cards for a while and called it quits. Danny stood to put the cards away when he saw a picture of him and Chris at his graduation party. Danny picked up the picture, I remember that night, said Danny. Chris walked over to Danny and looked at the picture, we got so drunk that night, said Chris. It was also the night you kissed me, said Danny.

Chris looked at Danny, we were both really drunk, and I should have never done that, said Chris. But you did, because you wanted to, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny, we are like family, there couldn't be anything between us Danny. Like family, said Danny, but were not, are we, said Danny. Maybe we should call it a night, said Chris as he replace the picture to the book case. Danny walked to the spare bedroom and looked around, he barely remembered being here a month ago. Danny sat on the bed and stared off. Chris came to the doorway and looked at Danny, he looked completely different from when Chris had found him. Danny had let his hair grow a little more and had styled it in a short fashion. There was color to his face and he had gained back some of the weight he had lost, he looked good. Hey, said Chris.

Danny turned and looked at Chris, I thought you might need your bag, said Chris as he set it down on the floor. Chris walked over and sat next to Danny, you okay, said Chris. Danny smiled, yeah just remembering the last time I was here, you slept on the floor with me, said Danny. Chris smiled, I did, said Chris. Thanks for coming after me and bringing me home, said Danny as hugged Chris. Chris kissed the top of Danny's head, you didn't think I was just going to leave you out there, said Chris? Danny got dressed for bed, I'm right across the hall if you need me, said Chris. Danny smiled. Chris woke up in the night, Danny was yelling. Chris jumped up and ran into the other room where Danny was, he was having some kind of nightmare and was now screaming. Chris went to Danny and took him by the shoulders, Danny wake up, said Chris.

Danny's eyes opened, sheer terror reflected back to Chris. Before Chris could speak, Danny rolled up and drove his feet into Chris' chest and hissed, sending Chris against the far wall. Chris looked at Danny as he snarled at Chris. Danny jumped from the bed and ran to the living room. Danny managed to get the door open and ran outside and into the woods across the street. Chris managed to make it to the front door, DANNY, yelled Chris. Chris dressed and grabbed a flashlight and headed into the woods. The sun was starting to rise as Chris continued to look for Danny. Chris stopped, he heard crying. Chris slowly walked towards the sound, behind some brush Chris found Danny curled into a ball crying. Danny, said Chris softly as he knelt down next to him. Danny looked at Chris and threw his arms around Chris' neck.

I'm sorry Chris, I'm so sorry, said Danny as he shook in Chris' arms. It's alright, you have nothing to be sorry for, said Chris. Danny cried on Chris' shoulder, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, said Danny. Chris sat on the ground and just held Danny. Let's get you home, said Chris. Chris took Danny back to his house, Danny's face was scratched and his clothes torn. Why don't you get a hot shower and I'll make us some breakfast, said Chris. Danny nodded and walked to his room and closed the door. Chris began cooking and wondered if he should call Rebecca and tell her what happened. Chris decided not to call Rebecca, Danny had been through enough. Danny showered and walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, Chris walked over and sat a plate of food in front of Danny. Chris sat down next to Danny, Danny leaned over and hugged Chris.

I'm so sorry Chris, said Danny. Chris hugged Danny back. You don't have anything to be sorry for, said Chris. Danny leaned back from Chris as tears rolled down his face. Chris I kicked the hell out of you and into a wall and ran off into the woods like a madman, said Danny. Listen to me, said Chris, there are going to be set backs to what you are going through. Cut yourself some slack, said Chris. Danny smiled. So what are you going to do today, said Chris? I have an interview with the BSAA, to see if I'm fit to return to work, said Danny. That's good news, said Chris. I'm pretty sure Jill had a hand in this, said Danny. Oh yeah, said Chris smiling. Chris put his hands on Danny's shoulders, you're going to make it through this, and I'm going to be right here to help you, said Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris drove Danny to his interview at the BSAA and chatted with Alpha Team while Danny interviewed. Danny came around the corner with a smile on his face. Well, said Chris? I start tomorrow, said Danny laughing. Chris grabbed Danny in a hug, that's great, said Chris. We should celebrate, said Chris. I agree said Danny, but first I need to buy some clothes and see if my car still runs, said Danny. Chris drove Danny to Rebecca's house where his car was. Chris placed jumping cables on the battery and let it charge a while. Danny's car had set for five years in the garage and he wasn't sure what all would need replaced, luckily Chris was there and could tell Danny what he would need. Try it now, said Chris as Danny turned the key, the car stated. YES, said Danny. Danny had purchased the car new only three months before he was abducted. 

You're going to need new tires, and some of the hoses are going to need to be replaced. The radiator will need to be flushed and the fuel system will need it as well, said Chris. I hope I can find a garage that do all that today, said Danny. You don't need a garage, crash at my place tonight, I'll follow you into the BSAA and I'll have Alpha team take care of it, said Chris. Can they do that, said Danny? Chris stepped closer to Danny, my team can do anything, said Chris as he folder his large arms across his chest grinning. Chris followed Danny back to his place and Danny parked the car and then got in Chris' truck. Chris drove Danny to the mall so he could buy new clothes. If you need money let me know, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, I have money Chris, said Danny. Aunt Becca contacted my bank while I was at the clinic and had a new card issued for me.

The BSAA paid me very well when I worked for them, said Danny, but thanks for the offer. Chris smiled at Danny, it's here if you need it, said Chris. Danny bought new clothes and had stopped at a specialty shop in the mall. What is this place, said Chris. Danny laughed, they specialize in men's wear, and make the most comfortable underwear you have ever worn, said Danny. As Danny browsed through the underwear selection he held up a pair of thong underwear and looked at Chris. You should get a pair of these, giggled Danny. Chris looked at the thong underwear, those aren't big enough to hold my nut's let alone my soldier, said Chris laughing. Chris watched Danny as he looked at the underwear when Chris spotted a low cut black brief, he thought how hot Danny would look in them. Chris quickly pushed the thought out of his head.

He's like a nephew to you, said Chris in his mind as he scolded himself mentally. Chris stopped off at a butcher on the way home and bought two thick cut steaks. They returned home and Chris grilled the steaks. I got to start looking for a place, said Danny and he took a bite of the steak. Chris looked at Danny, why not just stay here, said Chris. It's close to work and stores, and you'd have plenty of room, said Chris. I don't know, said Danny, what if you brought someone home and wanted to get...."freaky" with them? I mean having some damaged in the head guy around wouldn't be very good for setting the mood, said Danny. Chris dropped his fork and pulled Danny's forehead against his, don't you ever say something like that again, said Chris. You're not damaged, or broken, you've been through something most other people couldn't have ever come back from, but you did, said Chris. 

Danny could see he had really upset Chris. I'm sorry Chris, said Danny. Don't be sorry, just keep on being you, said Chris. They continued to eat, if you do decide to stay we will just split all the expenses and you come and go as you like, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, are you sure, said Danny? Yeah, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it, said Chris. Besides I like the idea of having you around, said Chris smiling. Danny smiled back at Chris, why did Chris have to be so fucking hot, thought Danny. The two finished eating and watched some tv, Danny walked to his room to pick out what to wear to his first day back to the BSAA. Danny held up the green and yellow shirts trying to decide which to wear? Chris stood in the doorway watching him, Chris had always been attracted to Danny even when he was teenager, but he never dared act on his feelings.

Chris thought back to Danny's college graduation party. Danny and Chris were sitting outside under a tree in Rebecca's yard laughing and drinking. Danny looked so handsome that night, Chris remembered leaning over and kissing Danny. He was even more surprised when he felt Danny's tongue against his. Chris leaned Danny back against the tree as their kissing intensified. Chris suddenly pulled away from Danny, I'm so sorry Danny, said Chris, I shouldn't have done that. Even if I wanted you too, said Danny? Chris looked into the young man's face, he wanted Danny so bad, there can never be anything like this between us Danny, it wouldn't be right, said Chris as he stood and walked away from Danny, knowing if he didn't he would take Danny right there and then. The green one, said Chris as Danny turned and looked at him in the doorway.

You think, said Danny? Chris walked over to Danny, the green shirt brings out your eyes, said Chris smiling. Green it is, said Danny. Chris and Danny went to bed. Danny set's up suddenly in the bed and draws in a deep breath, he is covered in sweat and breathing heavy, fragments of the dream still running through his mind. Danny puts his hands over his face, the damn dreams just wouldn't leave him alone. Danny got up and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, Danny drank almost the entire bottle and stood with his hands on the counter. Danny looked at the clock, it was past two-thirty and he would need to get up at seven. Danny walked back to his room and stopped at Chris' doorway and looked in at Chris sleeping. The man was even hot when he slept, thought Danny. Danny watched Chris' broad, sculpted chest rise and fall as he slept. 

Danny can remember how he would climb into Chris' bed when a storm would come through, just being near Chris made his fear leave. Danny walked into Chris' room and climbed into his bed and laid down. Chris woke up and rolled over, are you alright, said Chris? Just a bad dream, said Danny as he snuggled under the covers. Chris smiled and put his hand on Danny's arm and gently rubbed. You haven't slept in my bed since you were seventeen, said Chris. Danny smiled, it was the night that really bad storm came through, said Danny. Get some sleep, said Chris. Chris was awaked a short time later, Danny was tossing and turning, he was yelling at someone to stop and let go of him. Danny, said Chris as he began to try and wake Danny up. Danny's eyes opened and he sat up quickly, Danny was looking around the room, his whole body shaking. 

Danny, said Chris as Danny looked at him. Chris could see the sweat and tears on Danny's face, it's alright, it was just a dream, said Chris. Chris pulled Danny against his chest as Danny continued to shake. I'm right here, said Chris, nothing can hurt you now. Chris laid down and held Danny against his chest until Danny fell asleep. The feeling of Danny's soft skin and his breathing against his chest was making Chris hard. He had fantasied many times of making love to Danny, watching the look of pleasure on his face as he pushed into him, hearing Danny call his name as Chris made him cum. Chris did his best to push the thoughts out of his head, but they kept returning. Chris finally was able to fall asleep. Danny opened his eyes, light was just beginning to break across the horizon. Danny looked at the clock, it was almost six-thirty. Danny felt Chris pressed against him and Chris' arm around his waist. 

Danny snuggle his back against Chris, that's when Danny felt it. Danny slowly ran his hand behind him and down, confirming Chris' hard cock was pressing against. Danny went instantly hard, Chris was huge and Danny could feel that Chris was quite thick. Danny smiled, nothing like morning wood, he thought to himself. Danny removed his hand from Chris and continued to lay there enjoying Chris' embrace and his hard cock in his lower back. Had Chris held him all night, he remembers falling asleep on Chris' chest? Danny decided to get up and make some coffee. As Danny went to get up, Chris suddenly put's his hand on Danny's arm, you alright, said Chris in a raspy voice? Danny turned to Chris, Danny could just jump on Chris at seeing him with his sleepy eyes and his short black hair sticking up, he was beyond sexy.

Everything is fine, I'm just going to go start some coffee, said Danny. Chris gave Danny a sleepy smile and dropped his head back down on the pillow. Chris mumbled something as Danny left the bedroom. Danny showered and dressed, he walked in the kitchen to find Chris standing there in his blue trunk underwear pouring some coffee yawning. Even though Chris was not hard, he still had one impressive package, Danny smiled. Wow, said Chris looking at Danny, you look great, said Chris. Thanks, said Danny. Excited for your first day back, said Chris. Excited and terrified, said Danny laughing. I've been out of the loop for five years and there is a lot I need to catch up on, said Danny. Chris walked over to Danny and threw his arm around his neck, you'll get there, just take your time, said Chris. Easy for you to say, laughed Danny. 

Chris followed Danny to the BSAA and directed him to where Alpha Team's garage was. Chris instructed Alpha Team what needed to be done to Danny's car. I want this done by four today, said Chris. Yes sir, said Piers. Chris walked Danny into the BSAA, now if you need anything, anything at all call me, said Chris. My office is, Chris, said Danny cutting him off. I know where your office is and I know how to get in touch with you, said Danny. Chris grinned, I'm being over protective again aren't I, said Chris? Yes, said Danny, but like I said before, it's appreciated, smiled Danny. I'll meet you here in the lobby a little after four, said Chris. The two turned and headed in opposite directions. Chris' phone rang, Captain Redfield, said Chris. Chris it's Jill, are you free right now, asked Jill? For you, sure, said Chris. Could you come to my office, there's something you need to see, said Jill. On my way, said Chris. 

Chris walked into Jill's office, please close the door, said Jill. Chris closed the door and sat down across from Jill's desk. So what's up, said Chris. Our IT people were finally able to break the encryption on the digital records that Wesker kept on the people he was experimenting on. Chris....I found one with Danny's name on it. What kind of experimenting was he doing on Danny, said Chris with great concern? He wasn't experimenting on Danny, he was conditioning and training him, said Jill. Training him to do what, said Chris. To be a sex slave, said Jill. A SEX SLAVE, yelled Chris as his shot up out of his seat. Chris please keep your voice down, this information is considered classified, said Jill. What did that sick, fucking, son of a bitch do to Danny, said Chris, he face red? Please sit down Chris, said Jill. I have to warn you, it's pretty graphic, said Jill. 

I watched some of Danny's files and......some of the things Wesker did to Danny was beyond depraved, beyond twisted, it was inhuman, said Jill. No one should have ever had to endure what Wesker did to Danny, said Jill. I turned it off, I couldn't watch it any longer. What did he do to Danny, said Chris? He tortured Danny physically, psychologically and sexually, said Jill turning her face from Chris and covering her mouth. Chris began to tremble and shake, no wonder he has fucking nightmares, said Chris. A voice came over Jill's intercom, Ms. Valentine, I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr. Anderson is here to pick up his security badge, said the woman. Shit, said Jill as she quickly wiped her eyes. I'll be out in a moment, said Jill. Jill stood and looked at Chris, get your shit together now, if Danny sees you like this he is going to know something is going on, said Jill. 

Chris took a series of deep breaths and punched his chest, he looked at Jill and nodded. Jill walked over and opened the door, Danny please come in, said Jill. Danny walked into Jill's office and saw Chris standing there, why is your face so red, asked Danny. It's a hot day, said Chris smiling. A hot day huh, said Danny. Jill walked to her desk and took out Danny's security badge and clipped it to his shirt, she gave Danny a hug, it so good to have you back, said Jill. It's good to be back, said Danny smiling. Well I better be getting back, said Danny as he left. Chris walked over and closed the door then turned to Jill. I want every fucking one of those files that Wesker made on Danny, said Chris. Chris I don't think that's a good idea, those video files are disturbing to say the least, said Jill. I don't care, I want to know what that fuck stain did to Danny, said Chris. 

Jill finally relented, alright I'll send them to you, but keep them on you BSAA lap top, said Jill. Understood, said Chris. Jill walked over to Chris, Danny can never know about these files, at least not right now, said Jill. There's one more thing, said Jill. One of the files contains a list of command words, said Jill. Command words, said Chris. Yes, when these words are spoken, it causes a specific reaction from Danny. Like what said Chris. I'm not sure but if you are strong enough to watch the files, see if you can find any instances of where the command words are use, and the reaction Danny gives, said Jill. Maybe we should tell him about the files, said Chris. Why, said Jill? Danny spent four and a half years at the cocksuckers mercy and the last six months running around an island trying to stay away from him, said Jill. Let him heal, said Jill.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris returned to his office, he looked at his secretary, I'm not to be disturbed until further notice, said Chris. Yes sir, said the secretary. Chris closed his door and sat down at his desk. He was still shaking from the news Jill had given him about Danny. Chris knew Wesker's hatred for him and knew that he had made Danny suffer. Chris' computer beep and he looked down, Jill had sent him the first series of video files. Chris blew out a deep breath, he thought to himself if he really wanted to see what Wesker had done to Danny. Chris grew angry again and opened the first file. The image show Danny standing, his hands cuffed behind his back and he was blind folded, the look of fear was prominent on Danny's face. Do you know who I am, asked Wesker? No, said Danny. Do you know why I brought you here, asked Wesker. The work I'm doing for the BSAA, said Danny.

Wesker laughed, I don't care about your innovations and discoveries you made in the plant kingdom, said Wesker. Does the name Chris Redfield mean anything to you, asked Wesker smiling? Yes, he's like an uncle to me, said Danny. I bet, said Wesker. Where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Albert Wesker. Danny froze and he swallowed hard. I can see from your expression that you've heard of me, said Wesker. I know that you're a madman who's hell bent on trying to destroy the world, said Danny in a defiant tone. Wesker stepped close to Danny and grabbed his chin, not destroy it, but to save it from those who want to destroy it, said Wesker. Those who are corrupt, those who have no vision of the future and where mankind should be heading, said Wesker. I am going to usher in a new era for mankind an era of enlightenment, said Wesker.

Enlightenment, you want to slaughter millions of innocent people to have your vision, that's not enlightenment, it's genocide, said Danny. Wesker leaned down to Danny's ear, it's just collateral damage, said Wesker. You sound just like Redfield, said Wesker as he walked around Danny. That's because Chris sees you for what you really are, an insane asshole, said Danny. Chris chuckled at Danny's comment to Wesker. Wesker kicked Danny behind his knees making him drop to the floor. Wesker crouched down next to Danny's ear, tell me, has Redfield fucked you yet, asked Wesker. CHRIS HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING TO ME, yelled Danny. Wesker laughed, not yet, but I know you want him to, said Wesker. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, yelled Danny. In time, said Wesker. You see me and the "good" Captain have a history together, said Wesker.

We used to work together, until he betrayed me, said Wesker. You betrayed him, and when he wouldn't agree with your insane ideas you tried to kill him, said Danny. Wesker grabbed Danny around the throat, HE BETRAYED ME, yelled Wesker. If Redfield would have joined me the world would be a much better and safer place today, said Wesker. Chris has honor and made a promise to protect those who could not protect themselves, said Danny. HE'S A FOOL, yelled Wesker. No, he's a thousand times the man you will ever be, said Danny smiling. You asked me earlier what I wanted so I'll tell you, said Wesker. You're going to help me bring down the good Captain Redfield, said Wesker. Go fuck yourself, I'll never help you hurt Chris, said Danny. You will when I don't leave you a choice, said Wesker laughing. Take him to his cell, said Wesker. The screen goes black.

Chris sat and thought about the things Wesker had said to Danny. What was Wesker planning and how was he going to use Danny to get to him, thought Chris. Chris selected the next video file and watched. Danny was standing in the lab naked, two men grab him and secure him to a bed. Wesker walked over to Danny on the bed, holding a large metal syringe. Wesker pushes Danny's head to one side and plunges the needle into his neck. I hope that wasn't too uncomfortable, smiled Wesker. You can pump me full of all the drugs you want, but I won't hurt Chris, said Danny. Wesker leans down close to Danny's face and strokes his hair, I don't want you to hurt him, I just need you to bring him to me, said Wesker. Chris can see Danny start to sweat, what the hell was in that needle, said Danny? Just some "conditioning agents", said Wesker.

Wesker ran his gloved hand down Danny's chest and stopped when he cupped Danny's cock and balls. Nice, said Wesker. I should have guessed you were a fucking perv, said Danny. Come now, even I can appreciate your handsomeness, said Wesker smiling. I'm going to make you cum, said Wesker. Danny started to laugh, good luck with that, said Danny. Wesker poured a clear liquid into his hand and began to massage Danny's cock and balls, after a few minutes Wesker noticed Danny wasn't getting hard. Wesker wiped his hands and looked at Danny. You as hot to me as a boil on a warthogs asshole, said Danny. I see, said Wesker as he picked up something off of a tray. Wesker suddenly grabs Danny's chin and forces it into Danny's mouth. The device spreads Danny's mouth open. Since you won't cum for me, I guess I'll cum for you, said Wesker as he unbuttoned his pants.

Chris watched as Wesker stroked his cock until it was rock hard, he forced Danny's head to the side. Say AHH, said Wesker as he slid his fat cock into Danny's mouth. Chris watched as Wesker fucked Danny's mouth through the device that was forcing it open. Wesker looked down at Danny, I know you like having me fuck your mouth, I bet you wish it was Redfield fucking you though, laughed Wesker. Chris watched as Wesker would slide his entire length into Danny's throat and mouth, causing him to gag and choke, that's a good boy, said Wesker. Wesker began to thrust hard into Danny's mouth, FEEDING TIME, yelled Wesker as he pull out of Danny's mouth and began to shoot into Danny's forced open mouth, Wesker plunged his entire cock back into Danny's throat, choking him. Chris could see Danny's face turning red from lack of oxygen. 

Wesker put his cock away and leaned down to Danny's face and watched him cough and gag. Wesker kissed Danny on the forehead and gently patted his cheek, lesson one is complete, said Wesker. Wesker smiled at the camera as he walked away, the screen going black. Chris sat for a minute and he suddenly realized that he was hard as stone. How could he get so turned on by watching Wesker mouth rape Danny. Chris looked down and seen that a wet pre-cum stain had already formed on his pants. Chris closed his laptop, maybe I shouldn't watch anymore while I here, thought Chris. Chris met Danny in the lobby a little after four, how was your day, asked Chris. Exciting, I'm being briefed on the new technology and techniques that are being used and they are so cool. Chris smiled at how happy Danny was, so why was Chris staring at Danny's mouth? 

Chris took Danny to Alpha Team's base garage to get his car. Alpha Team had also washed and detailed Danny's car for him. Guy's I don't know what to say, said Danny as he looked at the car. We take care of our own, said Garcia. Danny looked at Chris, thanks for this, said Danny. Anytime, said Chris. What sounds good for dinner, said Chris? I was going to go over to Aunt Becca's to pick up a few things. She stored everything from my apartment in her basement for me, said Danny. So I'll just grab dinner with her, said Danny. Sounds good, said Chris smiling, I'll see you at home later. Danny drove to Rebecca's house, she was waiting for him in the garage. Rebecca quickly hugged Danny, I'm so glad you're back, said Rebecca. Now most of the boxes are marked but a few are not, said Rebecca, but we will figure out what is what. 

Chris arrived home and sat his bag and laptop on the table, he went to the kitchen and opened a beer. Chris took a long drink from the bottle and eyed his laptop. Chris went to his bedroom to change and walked out and looked down at the laptop. Danny wouldn't be back for a while, he might as well watch some more of the video files. Chris walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed opening the laptop. He went back to the e-mail and opened the next file on the list. Chris could see Danny being led into a room by a man, with a small footstool in the center of the room. Wesker enter a short time later. Today we are going to work on you next lesson, said Wesker. Chris looked at Danny in the video, he was naked, he looked tired and fatigued. The other man in the room hand cuffed Danny's hands behind his back. Wesker injects something into Danny's neck. 

Wesker takes Danny over and to the foot stool and places him on his knees next to it. How are we feeling today, asked Wesker? Go fuck yourself, said Danny. Wesker grabs Danny's chin, don't be rude, said Wesker and I won't be the one getting fucked today, smiled Wesker. Wesker forces Danny to lay across the foot stool, let's see how defiant you are after today's lesson said Wesker? The other man in the room removes his clothes and gets on his knees behind Danny, Wesker kneels next to Danny's face, this is Siad, he Arabian and hung like a horse, said Wesker. Chris can see Siad as he strokes his cock getting it hard. The man is quite large and thick, Siad begins to lube Danny's ass. Lube it good Siad, as Wesker begins to undress. Wesker leans down to Danny's face and grabs his chin and shoving the mouth spreader in. That's better, said Wesker.

Chris watches as Siad begins to sink his thick cock into Danny's ass. Danny begins to yell but Wesker quickly slides his cock onto the mouth spread making Danny's yell sound more like a muffled moan. That's better, said Wesker. Both men begin to fuck Danny's mouth and ass, Chris notices that he is rubbing his hard cock through the shorts he is wearing. Why was watching Danny get violated such a turn on for him, it was wrong, thought Chris. The camera zooms in on Siad as he pounds into Danny's ass, the look of pleasure covering the man's face. Wesker and Siad trade position and now Wesker is slamming into Danny's ass as Siad fucks Danny's throat. Chris unbuttons his shorts and his thick cock springs free, he strokes his pre-cum soaked cock while watching Danny get fucked, completely lost in the sight of everything.

Wesker flips Danny over on his back as Siad walks up and places Danny's legs over his shoulder and drives his thick cock back into Danny. Wesker straddles Danny's head and slowly sinks his cock through the mouth spreader. They begin to fuck Danny relentlessly, I'm going to cum, Mr. Wesker, said Siad. Me too, said Wesker as both men growl as they pump their cum into Danny. Danny begins to cum, Chris sees Danny cumming and explodes, his cum shooting high in the air and then raining back down on him and the laptop, a yell escapes Chris throat as he grunts and strokes his cock harder. Chris has never came so hard in his life but seeing Danny cum without touching himself was too much for Chris to take. The video ends, Chris cleans his laptop and sits on the side of the bed, how could he get so turned on seeing Danny raped, but Danny came, did it mean he liked it, thought Chris? 

Danny loaded a few boxes in his car and turned to Rebecca. Thanks Aunt Becca, as he hugged Rebecca. Anytime love, said Rebecca. Danny drove back to Chris' and walked in carrying a box. Chris, said Danny. Chris walked out of the kitchen, hey you're back, said Chris. Yeah I found a few things I wanted to bring with me, said Danny. Chris helped Danny get the other boxes and bring them in. So what is all this stuff, asked Chris? Danny opened one of the boxes and took out a picture frame and handed it to Chris, do you remember where this was taken, said Danny? Chris looked at the picture and smiled, at the lake when we went fishing, said Chris smiling. You were seventeen and a senior in high school, said Chris. Chris also remembers that was the weekend he let Danny have beer and Danny got totally wasted, Chris had put him in his bed at the cabin.

Chris also remembers how fucking hard he had gotten when he seen Danny's bare ass as he turned over in his sleep. Chris remembers rubbing his cockhead against Danny's hole, spreading his pre-cum around it until it ran down Danny's taint. Chris wanted so bad to sink his cock into Danny. Chris lightly thrusted against Danny's soft ass until he came all over Danny's back. Chris looked at Danny and smiled, that was some weekend, said Chris. The best, said Danny.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny came to, he was standing in Chris' bedroom watching him sleep. What the Hell am I doing in here, said Danny. Chris opened his eyes and sat up, are you alright Danny, said Chris? I don't know, said Danny. Chris threw back the covers and stood up next to Danny, what's wrong, said Chris? I don't know, I went to sleep and then I woke up in here staring at you, said Danny. Should I call your doctor, said Chris? No, I have an appointment with him tomorrow, I'll mention it to him then, said Danny. Danny turned and walked back to his room and got back into bed, Chris sat on the side of the bed. Do you want me to get you something, asked Chris? No, I'm good, said Danny as he pulled the covers over him. Chris ran his hand through Danny's hair, wake me if you need me, said Chris. Danny woke early and drove himself into the BSAA. 

Chris got up and noticed Danny was not in bed and walked to the kitchen where he smelled the fresh coffee and seen a note from Danny. Woke up early and went to work. D. Chris smiled at the note, Danny always had the most perfect handwriting skills. Chris get's ready and drives into the BSAA. Chris finishes one of the reports and notices that he is hungry and looked at his watch, it's lunch time. Chris decides to grab some food and surprise Danny for lunch. Chris walked into the greenhouse lab and spots Danny working on a large plant with huge yellow flowers on it. Surprise said Chris as he walks up to Danny. Danny turns and smiles, what's this, said Danny? I thought I would surprise you with some lunch, said Chris. Danny looks at his watch, oh my god it's lunch time, said Danny. Chris chuckled, sounds like you lost track of time, said Chris.

Chris and Danny sit by the large plant he was working on and ate lunch, so what kind of plant is this, said Chris as he pulls down one of the yellow flowers and smells it. Wow that is strong, said Chris. Yes and quite deadly, said Danny. Chris let's go of the flower, it's only deadly if you ingest it, said Danny. You would be dead in twenty minutes if you ate any part of this plant, said Danny. Is it safe to touch, said Chris? Yes, it's the sap of the plant that contains the toxin, said Danny. Why are you studying it, said Chris. The toxin could potentially help people with neurological disorders and diseases, said Danny. A toxin can do that, said Chris? Possibly, if it can be processed into a safe drug, said Danny. Chris looked into Danny's eyes and smiled, how'd you get so damn brilliant, said Chris? Just come naturally, said Danny. I believe it, said Chris smiling. 

The work day was over and Danny drove to his psychiatry appointment. I had a weird incident last night Dr. Thomas, said Danny. What happened Danny, asked Dr. Thomas? I came to and I was standing in Chris' room looking down at him while he slept, said Danny. Do you remember what you were thinking or feeling at the time, asked Dr. Thomas. No, said Danny. How did you feel when you realized where you were, asked Dr. Thomas? Confused, said Danny. No anger, feelings of wanting to hurt Chris, asked Dr. Thomas. No, I just don't understand how I got there or why, said Danny. Dr. Thomas am I dangerous, asked Danny? Dr. Thomas chuckled a little bit, no Danny I don't think you're dangerous and the fact that you asked me that question reaffirms my idea's on the subject, said Dr. Thomas. I am going to give you something to help you sleep better, said Dr. Thomas.

Dr. Thomas handed Danny a prescription, Mexitrilate, said Danny. Doctor this is a very powerful sedative, said Danny. Yes, but I'm giving you a very low dose to help you sleep, it will help with your getting out of bed unaware and wandering around. I don't want you wandering out into the street in the middle of the night, or falling down some stairs, said Dr. Thomas. Danny stood, thanks Dr. Thomas. Danny thought that Dr. Thomas was a very good-looking man, he was tall, light brown hair and matching beard and very sexy, if he wasn't seeing Danny in a professional capacity, Danny would ask him out. Dr. Thomas stood and placed his hands on Danny's shoulders, you're making great progress Danny, but you still have some ways to go but I assure you, you will get there, said Dr. Thomas. Danny smiled and left. 

Dr. Michael Thomas was a brilliant Psychiatrist, and was very interested in Danny's case. The good doctor also found Danny to be very attractive, he watched Danny's ass as he left. Michael blew out a huff of air, he couldn't have any kind of relationship with Danny, it would be unethical not to mention it could cause Danny harm. Danny stopped at the drug store to have the prescription filled and did a little shopping. Chris sat back on his bed and brought up one of the video files. Danny was led into the lab, his hands cuffed behind his back and he was naked. Chris could see the dark circles under Danny's eyes and he was starting to look thin. Hello Danny, how are you today, said Wesker. Let's just get this over with, said Danny. As you wish, said Wesker as he led Danny over to a chain that was hanging from the ceiling. 

Wesker cuffed Danny's wrists to the chain hanging from the ceiling. Wesker walked over to a table and picked up a syringe and walked back to Danny, he pushed Danny's head to the side and injected him in his neck. What the fuck do you keep putting in me, said Danny? Wesker stepped in front of Danny, just some conditioning agents, a little methamphetamines', and a little something special, smiled Wesker. YOU'RE SHOOTING ME UP WITH FUCKING METH, yelled Danny. Wesker grabbed Danny's chin, just enough to keep you awake, said Wesker as he patted Danny's cheek. Wesker was sleep depriving Danny, he was trying to break his will, thought Chris. Wesker brought a chair over and sat it behind Danny, he opened a cabinet door and took out a thick dildo and secured it to the chair. Wesker lubed the dildo and then began lubing Danny's ass.

Today's lesson with be on listening, said Wesker, now sit down. Danny went to sit down and felt the dildo hit his ass. Danny stood back up quickly, what the fuck is that, said Danny? I said, sit down, said Wesker. Chris notice the dildo was about the same thickness as he was, Chris could feel his cock hardening. Chris noticed something written in red on the side of the dildo, Chris paused the video and looked closer. The red letters spelled out CHRIS. What the fuck, said Chris. Why would Wesker write that on a dildo, thought Chris? Wesker stood in front of Danny and placed his hands on his shoulders, we can do this the easy way or I can shove CHRIS straight up your ass, said Wesker? Danny began to lower himself down onto the dildo, feeling it beginning to spread him open. Wesker leaned down to Danny's ear, that's about the same thickness as Redfield, said Wesker. 

Danny gritted his teeth as he lowered himself further down on the dildo. Over half the dildo was now in Danny's ass. That's very good, said Wesker, now rise up but do not raise off of it all the way, said Wesker. Danny raised up, now go back down, said Wesker. Chris was hard as a rock watching Danny slowly fuck the dildo. Now increase your speed, said Wesker, as Danny increased his speed fucking the dildo. Wesker leaned down to Danny's ear, I call this dildo Chris, you want that to be Chris' cock you're fucking don't you, said Wesker. Chris noticed that Danny was hard and pre-cum dripped in heavy drops from the tip of his cock, Danny pushed down harder and faster on the dildo. Chris began to stroke his cock, lubing it with the pre-cum that ran down his shaft. That's it now let me hear you beg Chris to fuck you, said Wesker? Danny's lips trembled and moved but no words were coming out.

You know you want to say the words, said Wesker. LET ME HEAR YOU SAY THE WORDS, yelled Wesker as he shoved Danny all the way down on the dildo, burying the whole thick length in Danny. FUCK ME CHRIS, screamed Danny as he shot across the floor of the lab. Chris erupted and shot his cum high in the air at hearing and seeing Danny fuck himself with the dildo and cumming, screaming for Chris to fuck him. Very good, said Wesker as he slowly stood Danny up allowing the dildo to slid out of him. Wesker placed a lite kiss on Danny's cheek, see how much easier and better it feels to just do what I tell you, said Wesker as he ran his hand across Danny's cheek and he stood panting and his knees shaking from the orgasm. Take him back to his cell, bring him food and something to drink said Wesker. Wesker looked and smiled at the camera before the screen went black. 

Chris lay breathing heavy, how could he get so turned on seeing Danny fuck himself with the dildo. Chris closed his eyes and he could hear Danny scream for Chris to fuck him. Chris had just started the next video file when he heard Danny come in, Chris, called Danny. Chris quickly closed the laptop and went into the bathroom to quickly clean up. Be out in a minute, yelled Chris. Chris walked into the kitchen, hey, said Chris. Hey, said Danny, why is your face so red, asked Danny as he stepped over to Chris? Were you doing naughty things before I got home, said Danny grinning. Chris laughed, I was just....exercising, said Chris. I bet I know what you were working out, said Danny raising his eyebrows. Danny looked at Chris, I just messing with you, said Danny. I was going to make chicken and dumplings for dinner, said Danny. Sounds great, said Chris smiling. 

As they were eating Danny looked at Chris, Dr. Thomas said not to worry about what happened last night, said Danny. Does he know what caused it, said Chris. He thinks it a form of sleep walking, said Danny. Danny picked up the pill bottle and looked at Chris, but he said these should stop me from sleep walking, said Danny. What are they, said Chris? It's called Mexitrilate, it's a very powerful sedative, said Danny. It has actually been banned in a lot of states, said Danny. Why, said Chris? Because perv's were using it to sedate people and then rape them, fortunately I don't have to worry about that, said Danny. Chris had a flash of Danny screaming for Chris to fuck him, Chris cleared his throat. I guess we will find out tonight, said Danny. Chris and Danny played some Resident Evil on the X-Box before calling it a night.

Danny got dressed for bed and Chris came to his doorway, I was thinking if you want to sleep in my bed tonight so I could keep an eye on you, I wouldn't mind, said Chris. Danny thought for a minute, good idea, said Danny as he walked into Chris' room. They got in bed, what should I do if you do start walking in your sleep, said Chris. Don't let me outside and keep me away from stairs, giggled Danny. Chris chuckled, you got it, said Chris. The sedative work very quickly and Danny was sound asleep. Chris looked over at Danny, he wanted Danny so bad, but he felt wrong about his feelings. Did Danny scream for Chris to fuck him because of the drugs Wesker gave him, or did Danny really want Chris to fuck him?


	7. Chapter 7

Danny woke early, he felt groggy and still sleepy. Danny stretched and looked over at Chris sleeping next to him. Even in his sleep Chris was sexy to Danny. Danny notice the covers sticking up around Chris crotch, Danny couldn't resist taking a look and slowly pulled the covers down. Chris' fat cock stood at full attention, just begging for Danny to run his tongue down it, to tease it and make his precum cum run from the head. Danny replaced the covers and got up, he made some coffee and went out on the back deck to sit. Danny remembered how he drove Chris home one year on his birthday, Chris was completely trashed. I'm becoming an old man, said Chris slurring, no your not, said Danny. Danny was barely able to get Chris in the house and to his bedroom. Danny sat Chris on the bed and pulled his shirt off over his head. 

Danny removed Chris' boots and pushed Chris onto his back. Danny unbuttoned Chris' pants and began to pull them down, Chris was not wearing underwear, his thick cock lay before Danny. Even without being hard, Danny was impressed with Chris' thick cock and large heavy balls. Are you taking advantage of me, slurred Chris? You wish, said Danny as he finally got Chris under the sheet. I'll see you in the morning, said Danny. Danny was getting ready for bed and looked in Chris' room, Chris had kicked the sheet down to his feet, his cock was semi-hard. Danny walked to Chris' bedside, Chris, said Danny? Chris was completely passed out. Danny sat on the side of the bed and gently ran his finger across Chris' cock, he cock responded to Danny's touch. Danny ran his hand across Chris' cock and Chris was getting hard.

Danny watched as Chris' cock began to inflate and get hard, the size becoming even more impressive. Chris' cock stood fully hard, Danny couldn't resist one little taste as he licked the head of Chris' cock. Electricity shot through Danny, Danny slid his mouth over the head of Chris' cock, a moan escaping his throat. Chris' cock filled Danny's mouth to capacity, Danny loved having his mouth filled with Chris huge cock head. Danny began to suck further down Chris' cock, becoming lost at the feeling of Chris' cock in his mouth. Chris thrusted his hips and sent his cock to the back of Danny's throat making Danny gag. He looked at Chris, but Chris was still passed out. Danny continued to suck on Chris cock, he could taste the sweetness of Chris' precum on the back of his throat, he knew Chris must be close. Danny increase his speed and grip on Chris' cock, he would milk this man. 

Chris began to erupt in Danny's mouth, Chris shot so much cum Danny was not able to contain it as he milked Chris' cock. The taste of Chris running down his throat made Danny cum on himself. Danny sat up and drew in a deep breath, Chris had woken up, what are you doing, slurred Chris? Danny quickly laid Chris back on the pillow, I'm just putting you to bed, said Danny as he covered Chris with the sheet. Chris smiled, thanks, said Chris as he passed out again. Danny smiled at the memory, he wanted Chris so bad that night and still kicked himself for not trying to take Chris' massive cock. Chris walked out on the deck, he yawned and scratched his head. Thanks for making coffee, said Chris as he took a drink from his mug. No problem, said Danny. Danny realized he was rock hard from the memory of Chris. You want to shower first, asked Chris?

Danny smiled politely, you can go first, said Danny trying to will his hardon away. Danny was finishing up for the day at the greenhouse lab when Chris came walking in, you got any big Friday night plans, said Chris? Nope, said Danny. Good because I got some for both of us, said Chris smiling. I'm all ears, said Danny? I met with General Miller today and he brought me a bottle of fifth-teen year old bourbon, perfectly aged and smooth as silk, said Chris. Nice gift, said Danny. I thought we could go home, sit on the deck, grill some food and get tore up from the floor up, laughed Chris. I'm in, said Danny. I'll meet you at home, said Chris. Danny stopped at the store on the way home and grabbed a few extra items for the grill. Danny walked into the house and could already smell the grill going in the backyard, I love that smell, said Danny.

Danny walked out on the back deck to find Chris getting the grill ready. I grabbed us some lobster tails on the way home, said Danny as he handed them to Chris. SWEET, said Chris, we'll have surf and turf tonight. Chris poured him and Danny each a shot of the bourbon and they drank. WOW, said Danny, that is smooth. Packs a punch too, said Chris laughing. The two men ate and continued to drink shots of the aged bourbon. Danny walked into the house and came out a minute later carrying a small rainbow colored pipe. What's that, said Chris? Weed, said Danny as he took a hit from the pipe. Where'd you get it, asked Chris. We grow it at the greenhouse lab and every Friday we take a little home with us, said Danny. Be careful with it, it's very potent, said Danny. Chris blew out the smoke from the pipe and laughed, that's good, said Chris. 

Night had fallen and Chris and Danny went inside to escape the assault from the mosquitos. Danny pulled a photo album from the box he had brought back from Rebecca's house and sat in the floor. What's that, said Chris as he sat next to Danny and handed him a shot. They tapped glasses and drank. This is one of my photo albums, said Danny. Danny opened the cover and the first picture was of Chris and Danny swimming at the lake. I remember that, you had just graduated high school, said Chris smiling as he looked at the picture. Danny flipped through the album, they laughed at some of the pictures. Here's one of me and you on your dirt bike, said Danny. Chris laughed, that was the year we finally talked Rebecca into getting on one, said Chris. And then she rode it into a tree, said Danny laughing.

Danny flipped the page to a picture of Chris and Danny sitting at a table outside. Look how handsome you look, said Chris smiling at the picture. You look handsome too, said Danny. Right, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, you do look handsome in this picture, you look handsome in all your pictures, said Danny. Chris looked at Danny, YOU always look handsome in all your pictures, said Chris laughing. So do you, said Danny smirking. Oh yeah, said Chris as he tackled Danny. The two began rolling around on the floor laughing, Chris coming to rest on top of Danny. Chris looked down at Danny's handsome face as Danny looked up at him. Danny pulled Chris down into a kiss, Chris kissed Danny passionately. Chris ran his hands down Danny's sides as Danny ran his hands down Chris' back. Chris broke the kiss and leaned back.

Danny we can't do this, you're like family to me, said Chris. I know you want me Chris, just as much as I want you, said Danny. Danny was right, Chris had wanted Danny for a long time, but Chris couldn't get past being so close to Danny and his family. Chris sat up and so did Danny. Danny turned Chris face towards his, why are you denying this between us, said Danny? There are a lot of reasons, said Chris. One, I'm almost twice your age, two, how would that look to our friends not to mention our families, said Chris. I don't give a damn what others might say or feel, it's how we feel about each other, said Danny. So you're a little older than me, big deal, said Danny. It is a big deal, said Chris. Danny you should be pursuing guys your own age, not some old soldier, said Chris. Danny put his hand on Chris' cheek, but it's the old soldier I want, said Danny. 

Danny pulled Chris into a kiss, he allowed his tongue to press against Chris'. Chris felt weak at the feeling of tasting Danny's mouth, his passion for Danny was becoming out of control as he laid Danny down on the floor. Danny please stop, said Chris as Danny continued to kiss him. I won't be able to stop myself in a minute said Chris. Danny pulled his shirt over his head and laid back down on the floor. Then don't stop Chris, I don't want you to, said Danny. Chris was able to summon enough self control to pull back from Danny. If you only knew how much I want this, how much I want you, said Chris as he stood and walked to his bedroom and shut the door. Danny sat up, why was fate Hell bent on seeing Danny alone and suffering. Danny went out on the deck and smoked a little more weed, the near miss with Chris playing in his head. Danny lays his head back and falls asleep. 

Chris got up in the morning and went to the kitchen and made coffee. Chris stepped onto the deck and saw Danny sleeping in the chair. Chris walked back into the kitchen and poured Danny a cup of coffee and returned to the deck. Chris knelt down next to Danny and ran his hand across Danny's soft cheek. Hey, sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up, said Chris. Danny stirred and opened his eyes and looked at Chris. Good morning said Chris smiling at Danny. Good morning, said Danny stretching. Here, said Chris as he handed the cup of coffee to Danny. Thank you, said Danny. Slept out here all night, said Chris? Yeah, I must have dozed off, said Danny. Chris sat down, about last night Danny, said Chris. Chris please, it's way too early to launch into that, said Danny. Chris smiled, alright, said Chris. We can talk about it later, said Chris. 

Hungry, said Chris? A little, said Danny. I'll make some breakfast, said Chris as he walked into the house. Danny sat and thought about the events from last night, maybe Chris was right, maybe it was wrong. But if it was so wrong, then why did Chris admit to him he felt the same way, thought Danny? After a little time Danny walked into the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs filling his nose. Danny sat down and began to eat. I was going to go to the flea market today if you would like to come along, said Chris? I'll think about it, said Danny in a low voice. Danny finished eating and took a shower, were things going to be weird between him and Chris now, Danny decided he knew what he needed to do. Chris had showered and dressed and was standing in the kitchen as Danny walked . I think it's best if I move out, said Danny. 

NO, said Chris as he walked over to Danny. Chris I have made things weird between us and I never wanted that, said Danny. Listen to me, said Chris. Nothing happened between us last night, so there's nothing to feel weird about, said Chris. Only because you walked away, said Danny. We were both more than a little buzzed last night, said Chris and we let our inhabitations down. I know I was buzzed last night but I remember everything I said and I meant it, said Danny. I know you did, said Chris. But please don't move out, stay, said Chris. I would worry myself sick if you moved out, said Chris. Chris hugged Danny, please don't do that to me, said Chris I love you Danny. Danny hugged Chris back, taking in his scent, I love you too Chris, said Danny.


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca had invited Danny over to have dinner with her. As they ate they chatted about Danny's recovery. I'm glad to hear you are doing so well, said Rebecca. Danny smiled, thanks. Danny looked at Rebecca, Aunt Becca before you married did you ever date anyone older that yourself, asked Danny? Rebecca giggled, as a matter of face I did, said Rebecca. Who was he, asked Danny? He was actually one of my college professor's, said Rebecca. How much older than you was he, asked Danny? I was twenty-one and he was forty, said Rebecca. So why did you stop seeing him, asked Danny? He took a job at another university, said Rebecca. Danny are you interested in an older man, asked Rebecca smiling? It's Jacob from the greenhouse lab, said Danny. He likes this older guy and he knows the older guy likes him, said Danny.

But, said Rebecca? The older guy has known Jacob and his family since Jacob was a child and the older guy is afraid that the family will be disappointed or angry with him if they were to start seeing each other, said Danny. How much older is the guy, asked Rebecca. Twenty years, said Danny. And how old is Jacob, asked Rebecca? He's twenty-seven, said Danny. I don't see any problem with it, said Rebecca. Really, said Danny? Sure, I mean we like who we like, said Rebecca. What it Chris and I started seeing each other, asked Danny? You and Chris, said Rebecca? I mean hypothetically, said Danny. I've known Chris for a very long time, even though he's not the "commitment type" I wouldn't have an issue with it, said Rebecca. I would love to see Chris find someone and settle down, said Rebecca. So are we talking about Jacob here or you, said Rebecca smiling?

Danny chuckled, me, said Danny. Danny has something happened between you and Chris, asked Rebecca? We kissed, and I don't mean like a peck on the cheek, said Danny. When did this happen, asked Rebecca? The first time was at my graduation party in the backyard and then again a few nights ago, said Danny. How do you feel about Chris, asked Rebecca? I like him a lot, said Danny. Chris is afraid that you and his other friends and family would freak out if we started seeing each other because he has known me since I was a kid, said Danny. And how do you feel about it, asked Rebecca. I don't care what people think or what they will even say, said Danny. Rebecca smiled, Chris Redfield is a very complex man, passionate, dedicated, strong and honest, said Rebecca. If you two start seeing each other I would support you both one hundred percent, said Rebecca. 

Chris sat on the bed and was getting ready to watch one of the video files when his phone rang. Redfield, said Chris. Chris it's Jill, how are you? Good, what's up, asked Chris? I spoke with Danny's psychiatrist this morning and he asked me if there were any files or records that I could provided him from Danny's ordeal with Wesker, said Jill. I informed him of the video files and sent them over to him, said Jill. Is that wise, asked Chris? The doctor thinks that the video files may hold the key to Danny's full recovery, said Jill. I guess time will tell, said Chris. He's not going to show those files to Danny is he, asked Chris? No, he wants to view them first to see what he can learn from them, said Jill. He's in for quite the shock, said Chris. I watched a few of them and they are somewhat disturbing, said Chris. So I hope this guy is prepared, said Chris. 

Chris finished the call with Jill and brought up one of the video files. The video show's Danny naked and chained to the floor on his hands and knees. Today you learn about service, said Wesker. Danny remained on his hands and knees, his head hung down, he looked exhausted. Now the fist and most important thing to remember is that the master, that's me, said Wesker. The master always has complete and total control and my instructions must always be followed to the letter, said Wesker as he began to undress. Wesker kneeled down in front of Danny stroking his cock and tilted Danny's face up to look at him. You must learn to do everything I tell you without doubt or hesitation, said Wesker, now open your mouth. Danny did as he was instructed as Wesker slowly slid his cock into Danny's mouth. Very good, said Wesker as he gently rubbed Danny's back. 

Wesker continued to fuck Danny's mouth. You must also learn how to answer your Master, said Wesker. Remember, the Master is always right and must always be obeyed, said Wesker. Yes master, said Danny. The words shocked Chris, he had broken Danny. Wesker stood, I want you to meet some special associate's of mine, said Wesker. Six very muscular men walked into the room, all were naked and made a circle around Danny. You are going to be their entertainment tonight, do a good job and you will be rewarded handsomely, said Wesker. Enjoy yourselves gentlemen, said Wesker as he sat in a chair. One man kneeled in front of Danny, his thick cock jutting out from his body. He guided his cock into Danny's mouth, stretching Danny's mouth around his cock as he pulled Danny's head back and forth on his cock. 

A second man kneeled behind Danny and removed the butt plug from Danny's ass. The man spit on his cock and began to slide his cock into Danny, Danny began to push back on the man's cock until the man was balls deep in Danny. Both men began to fuck Danny's mouth and ass, Chris watched as Danny greedily sucked on the man's thick cock. Tell them what you want Danny, said Wesker. I want your cum, said Danny. Both men began to fuck Danny faster and harder. The man behind Danny pulled out of him and moved to his face, he began to stroke his cock faster as the other man pulled from Danny's mouth. The men start to shoot cum in Danny's face as Dan moved from one man to the other catching and swallowing the cum. Chris hadn't realized but he was already stroking his own cock as he watched Danny fucking the two men.

The men in the room took turns fucking Danny's ass and mouth, Danny never once saying anything, no matter how rough the men became. A particularly large man began to fuck Danny, Danny began to grunt and laid his head on the floor as the large man began to ruthlessly slam into Danny's ass, you want it hard boy, said the man? Yes, said Danny as he rubbed his face against the floor and clawed. The man raised up and began to drive his cock even harder into Danny's ass. Chris began to cum at the site of the man slamming into Danny's ass. Chris threw his head back, picturing that it was him fucking Danny's ass, OH FUCK DANNY, huffed out Chris and he continued to shoot cum across his chest. The video ended with all the men encircling Danny, and jerking off on him, Danny on his knees as the men shot their cum on him. 

Dr. Thomas received an e-mail from Jill containing the video files. Michael opened one of the files, he seen Danny standing there naked as Wesker walked around him. Michael looked at Danny's naked body and began to grow hard. He figured Danny had a nice body on him, but it was better than he thought. Michael thought Danny was handsome, but seeing him like this was too much. Michael watched as Wesker fucked Danny, Michael was now hard as stone watching Wesker fuck Danny's round ass. Michael locked his door and continued watching the video, Michael unzipped his pant's allowing his hard cock to escape. Michael stood and began to stroke his cock as he watched Danny suck on Wesker's cock. Wesker began to cum in Danny's open mouth, this sent Michael over the edge and he began to shoot across his desk. 

Danny arrived back at Chris', he walked in and sat down his bag. Chris walked in from the kitchen, how was dinner with Rebecca, asked Chris? It was good, said Danny. Wine, asked Chris? Sure, said Danny as he followed Chris into the kitchen. Danny sat down at the counter as Chris poured the wine. So I think you and I need to discuss this situation between us, said Danny. You're right, we do, said Chris. Danny and Chris walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Chris I like you, I have since I was a teenager, said Danny. I kind picked up on that, said Chris smiling. I know you like me too, said Danny. It can never be Danny, said Chris. Say's who, said Danny. Chris turned to Danny, I just feel we are too close to become involved romantically, said Chris. I want to, believe me, but it would just complicate things so much, said Chris. 

Danny leaned over and kissed Chris, allowing his tongue to brush against Chris'. Chris closed his eyes and exhaled. Danny please stop, you don't know how hard you are making this for me, said Chris. Danny ran his hand over Chris' hardening cock, I have a pretty good idea, said Danny. Danny laid back on the couch pulling Chris down on top of him. Chris continued to kiss Danny, tasting him, wanting him, his passion burning for Danny. Chris suddenly sits up, Danny we can't, if we do this it will change everything between us, said Chris. Danny sat up and kissed Chris as he ran his hand over Chris' hard cock, maybe that's what you and I need, to change things between us, said Danny? Chris looked into Danny's green eyes and saw the desire Danny had for him and how much he wanted Chris, Danny, said Chris, the door bell rings. 

Danny looked at Chris, I'll get it, you're in no shape to answer the door, said Danny as he patted the hardon in Chris' Pants. Chris chuckled and walked into the kitchen. Danny opened the door to find Rebecca standing there. Aunt Becca, said Danny. Sorry to show up like this, but you forgot this when you left, said Rebecca as she handed Danny his security badge. Thanks Aunt Becca, said Danny as he hugged her. Where's Chris, asked Rebecca? In the kitchen, said Chris. Rebecca walked in the kitchen and found Chris sitting at the counter, how are you, asked Rebecca? Good, said Chris and smiled. Danny could you give me and Chris a moment, said Rebecca? Sure, said Danny as he walked to his room. What's up, said Chris? Rebecca sat down across from Chris. Danny told me about the kiss, said Rebecca.

Chris put his elbows on the counter and placed his head in his hands, fuck, said Chris. Chris look at me, said Rebecca. Chris sat up and looked at Rebecca. I want you to know that if you and Danny were to start seeing each other I would have no issue with it what so ever, said Rebecca. Chris smiled, how do you think Leon and the rest of our friends are going to react, said Chris? I mean I've known Danny since he was five years old, you don't think they will find it more than a little creepy, said Chris? I think if they are truly your friend and if they love you, they will support it, said Rebecca. Rebecca I'm a forty-seven year old man, Danny's only twenty-seven, said Chris. So you will have a hot twenty-seven year old guy to show off, giggled Rebecca. Chris you can't deny yourself something based upon what others might think or say, said Rebecca. 

I know Danny has feelings for you and apparently has had them for a while, said Rebecca. It's obvious you have feeling for him too, said Rebecca. I just don't know, said Chris. Take my advice, don't deny yourself happiness because of what other people might think, said Rebecca. Rebecca walked over to Chris and gave him a kiss and a hug, just consider what I said, said Rebecca. Rebecca left and Danny walked into the kitchen. I swear I had no idea she was going to say something, said Danny. Chris smiled, I'm not mad or upset, said Chris. A lot of what she said was the truth, said Chris. I just need some time to think, said Chris. I understand, said Danny. Chris laid in his bed that night thinking back on Rebecca's words. Chris wanted to go for it, but what happens when Chris starts getting really old, could Danny handle that or would he leave, thought Chris?


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday morning arrived and so did the rain. Danny sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket reading the news. Chris walked down the hallway clad in nothing but the green underwear that Danny took notice of. Chris pour a cup of coffee and sat down next to Danny. Chris shivered and pulled the blanket up and snuggled next to Danny's warm body. Danny looked down at Chris and smiled. Chris feel back asleep snuggle against Danny. Danny put down his pad and stroked Chris' hair, Chris looked so innocent sleeping on Danny. Danny leaned down and kissed the top of Chris' head. Chris wrapped his arms around Danny as he slept. Chris woke and rubbed his check against Danny, the stubble making Danny laugh. Chris looked at Danny and smiled a sleepy smile, his eyes still closed. Danny placed his hand on Chris' cheek and ran his thumb across the stubble. 

Good morning, said Danny. Morning, said Chris. What are you going to do today, asked Chris. Well, it's supposed to rain until late afternoon, so I thought I would paint my room, said Danny. What color, asked Chris? I was thinking pink, said Danny. Chris sat up and looked at Danny and wrinkled his nose, pink, said Chris. Danny busted out laughing. Actually I was thinking maybe a warm yellow or something along those lines, said Danny. I'll help you if you want, said Chris. You don't have to, I'm sure there is stuff you want to do today, said Danny. Not really, it's supposed to rain all day, said Chris. Chris and Danny dressed and headed for the hardware store. Danny bought some paint and brushes and they returned home. Danny turned on some music as they painted. Chris watched Danny as he painted, Chris watched as Danny shook his small round ass to the music. 

After they completed the painting, Chris and Danny carried everything to the garage, when Danny spotted a box. Danny looked in the box and saw all the clear DVD cases, what's this, asked Danny? I don't know, the last owner left it and never came back for it, said Chris. Probably boot leg movies, said Chris. We should watch them, said Danny. Chris shrugged his shoulders and carried the box in. I'll make some popcorn, said Chris. Danny started going through the movies, a few were marked but the majority of them weren't. Danny popped one of the video's in the player, but it was some kids movie. Chris came in and sat, find anything good, asked Chris? Not yet, some kids movie and a dumb ass documentary, said Danny. Danny pulled out a disc titled "The Titans", what do you think, said Danny. Let's have a look, said Chris.

Danny started the movie and after a very cheesy intro the picture cut to a man sucking on a very hefty cock. OH MY GOD, TURN IT OFF, yelled Chris. Danny started laughing, no I wanna watch it, said Danny. Chris reached for the remote but Danny held it just out of Chris' reach. Give me the remote, said Chris. No, said Danny laughing. Chris began to giggle, we can't watch this, said Chris as he finally got the remote away from Danny and turned the movie off. It was just getting to the good part, said Danny giggling. Chris looked at Danny smiling and shaking his head, I'm not watching porn with you, said Chris. It's nothing I haven't seen or done myself, you just don't remember, said Danny. Danny realized what he just let slip. What are you talking about we have never done anything together, said Chris. Yeah, I meant done myself, said Danny.

Chris looked at Danny, is there something you want to tell me, said Chris. I may have , kinda, gave you a blow job one night, said Danny. WHAT, WHEN, said Chris loudly? It was Uncle Leon's birthday and you and him got totally trash and I drove you home, said Danny. I finally got you in the house and undressed for bed, and.... And what, said Chris. Well it was kinda standing there looking at me so I kind of made you cum, said Danny. Chris covered his face with his hands, how old were you when this happened, asked Chris? Eight-teen....I think, said Danny. DANNY, said Chris. What's the big deal, you wouldn't even know about it if I hadn't let it slip, said Danny. I can't believe you did that, said Chris. Oh my god was that the only time, said Chris looking at Danny? Well there was the time you totally fucked me into your mattress, said Danny. 

Oh my GOD, yelled Chris and stood. Danny started laughing, relax, I'm totally jerking your chain, said Danny. Chris looked down at Danny, about everything, said Chris. No, just the fucking me into the mattress part, said Danny. Danny please tell me you are kidding about all of this, said Chris. Chris sit down, said Danny. Chris sat down and looked at Danny. I totally sucked your cock and made you cum, said Danny. Danny that's so wrong, said Chris. Why because I was young or because you enjoyed it, said Danny? I don't even remember it, said Chris. You talk dirty when you have sex, said Danny smiling. Trust me, you enjoyed it, said Danny. I can't believe you did that, said Chris. Why, because you don't want it to happen again, or because you do want it to happen again, said Danny. Chris stared at Danny. You're really mad at me aren't you, said Danny?

No, I should be, but I'm not, said Chris. You were just a curious teenager, said Chris. But don't ever take advantage of someone like that again, said Chris. Well, you were semi awake, said Danny. Chris shot Danny a look. Right, totally wrong, never do again, said Danny. Hungry, said Chris? Yeah, said Danny. What sounds good, said Chris? I could make us some Korean pork ramen, said Danny? SOLD, said Chris. Chris and Danny watched tv until they got sleepy. I'm hitting the sack, said Chris. Me too, said Danny. Danny walked to his room and the strong smell of paint hit his nostrils, YUCK, said Danny and walked back to the living room. I guess I'm crashing on the couch tonight, said Danny. Danny tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. Danny went to his room but it still smelled like paint. Danny looked in Chris' room.

Danny walked in and laid down in the bed with Chris. Danny looked over at Chris as he slept, he was so damn handsome. Danny noticed the tent that Chris' cock was making. Danny snuggled up next to Chris and put his head on Chris' chest, Chris' arm went around him. Danny slid his hand across Chris chest and Chris made a lite moan. Danny slowly slid his hand down Chris' abdomen and lightly ran his hand over Chris' cock. Danny slowly began to stroke Chris' cock and Chris began to grind his cock into Danny's hand. Danny increased his grip truly feeling the hardness of Chris' cock. Chris sat up and looked down at Danny, Danny stop, we can't do this. Danny pulled Chris down into a kiss, I want you Chris, I want you so bad, said Danny in between kissing Chris. Danny I can't. Danny pulled Chris into another kiss, I'll beg if that's what you want, said Danny.

Danny began to beg Chris as he pressed his body against Chris. Please Chris, please make love to me. Chris' body had turned into a burning flame, Danny kissed him again and Chris lost control. Chris rolled Danny on his back as he rested on top of him. Chris attacked Danny's mouth, Chris' hands seemed to be everywhere at once, igniting a firestorm inside of Danny. Danny rolled Chris onto his back and pulled the covers away. Danny slowly kissed and licked his way down to Chris' cock. Danny looked up at Chris as he slowly ran his tongue up Chris' shaft and slowly ran his tongue across the head. Do it Danny, OH GOD DON"T TEASE ME LIKE THAT, said Chris. Danny locked his eye's with Chris as he began his slow decent down the head and down the shaft of Chris' cock. Chris sat with his mouth open and eyes glued as he watched Danny.

Danny released Chris' cock and drew one of Chris' large balls into his mouth and sucked. FUCK, said Chris as he slammed his head back against the pillow. Danny release and looked up at Chris, I'm going to make you release everything in those balls tonight, said Danny. Chris' phone began to ring, he knew it was the BSAA calling and grabbed his phone and sat of the side of the bed, Redfield, said Chris. WHAT, said Chris as he stood, I'm on my way. Chris turned his head to the side, I'm sorry, but I have to go, said Chris as he walked into the bathroom. Danny slammed his head against the pillow in frustration, he was so close to finally having Chris. The bathroom door opened and Chris stepped out dressed in his combat uniform, he walked over to Danny and sat down on the bed. Maybe it was for the best that this didn't happen tonight, said Chris. 

He kissed Danny on the head and looked at Danny, I'll call you as soon as I can, said Chris. Chris stood and left. Danny was very disappointed but he knew that duty always came first with Chris. Danny eventually fell asleep, he woke the next morning to sunlight coming through the windows in Chris' room. Danny laid in bed thinking about last night’s events with Chris. Danny had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Chris. Danny went to the kitchen and made coffee when his phone rang, Hello, said Danny. Hey it's Chris. Hey, everything alright, said Danny? Yeah, I should be home in a few days, said Chris. I know this is probably not the best time to say this and I really wanted to do this in person, said Chris. Say what, said Danny. What happened between us last night.....I’m glad it didn't in a lot of ways, said Chris. 

Well it did happen Chris, and you're right, we should talk about this in person, said Danny. I was thinking and maybe you were right, you should move out, said Chris. Danny sat dumbfounded at the words Chris had spoken to him. Danny....Danny are you there, said Chris? Yeah, I'm here, said Danny. I'll be out by the end of the day, said Danny and ended the call. Chris put his phone away and punched the wall he was standing by making a huge dent in the wall. You stupid asshole, said Chris. Chris knew he had hurt Danny and tried to call him back, but Danny would not answer. Chris was thousands of miles away and had no way of getting to Danny. What have I done, said Chris? Chris had let his fear of last night’s events get the better of him and in a moment of that fear hurt Danny. REDFIELD, yelled one of the soldiers, we're heading out.

Danny wiped the tears from his eyes, it was now clear to Danny that there would never be anything between him and Chris because Chris would never allow it. Danny packed what little he had and went to a hotel, he didn't want Rebecca to know what was going on even though he would have to tell her eventually. Danny went through the paper and began to look for apartments and found a few that he went to check out. Danny located an apartment not far from the BSAA. A man was renting the second floor of his house, Danny looked around the space. The second floor had more than enough room and a spare bedroom. Danny took the apartment. A few days had passed and Danny was in the greenhouse lab working when a familiar voice spoke his name behind him. Danny, said Chris. Danny turned and looked at Chris, his stare was blank and cold.

Oh, you're back, said Danny as he continued to work. Danny we really need to talk, I've made a huge mistake, said Chris. Danny turned to Chris, his green eyes reflecting a green fire, I think you have pretty much said it all Chris, said Danny his tone taking on a fiery yet icy tone. I get it, so you don't have to worry about me anymore, said Danny. Danny please let me explain, said Chris. You were right, things could never be between us, I get that now, said Danny. You were also right when you asked me to leave and I think it best if we just stayed away from each other, said Danny as he walked away. Chris was crushed by Danny's words, he knew he had hurt Danny deeply. Later, Chris sat staring out the window, how could he have hurt Danny after Danny had already been through so much. Chris decided he would make things right between him and Danny.

Saturday came and Rebecca had invited people over to her house for a grill out. Chris was talking to some friends from the BSAA when he saw Danny walk in. Even from the distance Chris stood from him, Danny's handsomeness lit up the area and made Chris smile. Rebecca handed Danny a glass of wine as they chatted. Chris made his way over to Danny, hey how are you, said Chris? I'm good, said Danny, excuse me, as Danny walked away. Chris tried to talk to Danny a few more times but Danny just excused himself and walked away. The night was drawing to an end and Danny was helping Rebecca clean up from the grill out. Chris watched as Danny laughed and smiled as he and Rebecca straightened up. Chris walked over to Danny, I really need to talk to you, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, it's late and I'm tired Chris, said Danny.

Danny turned to walk away, Chris took Danny's arm, you need to hear me out, said Chris. Danny jerked his arm free of Chris' hold, no Chris I don't, you have already said everything I need to know, said Danny. WHY WON"T YOU LET ME EXPLAIN, yelled Chris? BECAUSE IT'S JUST THE SAME OLD BULLSHIT THAT YOU KEEP REPEATING, yelled Danny. I FUCKING GET IT, YOU'RE TO SCARED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME, yelled Danny. AND TO FUCKING QUOTE YOU,"THERE COULD NEVER BE ANYTHING BETWEEN US", said Danny. HEY, HEY, HEY, said Rebecca as she stepped in between Chris and Danny. Good night Aunt Becca, said Danny as he kissed her cheek and walked away. Chris started after Danny and Rebecca stopped him. I think you should leave him alone for now, said Rebecca. A few minutes later Chris left for home.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny walked into the greenhouse lab when his phone rang, it was Dr. Thomas. Hello Dr. Thomas, said Danny. Hello Danny how are you, asked the doctor? Great, so what's up, asked Danny? I have some new information about where you were and and what happened to you, said Dr. Thomas. I was wondering if you could stop by this afternoon, said Dr. Thomas? Sure, how about four o'clock, said Danny? That's fine, said Dr. Thomas. Dr. Thomas hung up and went back to the video file of Danny getting fucked by two men. Both men had their cocks buried deep in Danny's ass and were fucking him hard. Michael watch as the two men stretched Danny's hole beyond belief, and fucked him as hard as they could. Danny wore an expression of pure pleasure on his face and begged the men to fuck him harder. Michael began to shoot cum high in the air as Danny begged. 

Danny was in the Mess Hall eating when Dr. Evans walked up and asked if he could join Danny. Please, said Danny. Dr. Nickolas Evans was the lead scientist for the Greenhouse Lab. Danny had always found the older man to be very attractive with his reddish-brown hair and matching beard. The man was tall and had very intense green eyes. How are you today Dr. Evans. Nick looked at Danny, were not n the lab, so you can call me Nick. Danny smiles, alright, Nick, said Danny. Nick had always liked Danny, he was a brilliant researcher, he thought outside the box, and was incredibly handsome. Nick never pursued Danny seriously, he felt at forty-two he was too old for Danny, but that was about to change. I was wondering if you were free on Saturday if you would like to go to the concert in the park with me, said Nick? 

Who are they playing this Saturday, asked Danny? Nick had learned of Danny's fondness for the band Fleetwood Mac and bought the tickets for the one concert. They are coving a band called Fleetwood Mac, ever heard of them, asked Nick? Danny's eyes grew large, they are like my favorite band of all time, said Danny. I listened to them all the time growing up, while other kids we getting down with Madonna, Brittney, and Christina, I was rocking out with Stevie Nicks and the rest of Fleetwood Mac, said Danny. Get out of here, said Nick smiling. I would love to go, said Danny. Chris was sitting at a table not far from Danny, he had been watching and listening to the two men talk. Chris knew what Nick was up to and it was pissing Chris off. Maybe we could grab some dinner before we go to the concert, said Nick? I know this great food truck that makes the most amazing Korean BBQ short ribs, said Danny.

Kim Chi's, said Nick? You know it, said Danny? Yeah, I love his BBQ short ribs, said Nick. Danny and Nick began to laugh, this is so uncanny, said Danny. Yeah, it's something else, said Nick smiling at Danny. Danny looked at his watch, we should be getting back, said Danny. Danny and Nick walked back to the lab as Chris set steaming over what he witnessed. Later Chris caught Nick coming out of the lab and walked up to him. I know what you're up to Evans and I'm warning you right now, you better not hurt or take advantage of Danny. If you do, you WILL deal with me directly, said Chris. Last time I checked Danny was a grown man capable of making his own decisions, CAPTAIN Redfield, spat Nick back at Chris. You have no fucking idea what Danny has been through, and I won't let you hurt him, said Chris? What's this really about Captain Redfield, said Nick? 

The lab door opened and Danny stepped out, Dr. Evans I need you to come inside and see this, said Danny. Nick looked at Chris, I'd be happy to "cum" inside, said Nick looking at Chris. Chris catching the remark Nick made. Nick followed Danny back into the lab. Chris was so angry he punched the wall, leaving a huge dent. Later Danny was walking through the lobby of the BSAA, he was digging around in his bag for his keys. Danny, came Chris' voice behind him and he stopped and turned. Chris jogged up to Danny. Listen I know you're still probably pissed off at me, but I really need to talk to you, said Chris. Chris, it's important, said Chris cutting Danny off. Danny looked at his watch, I have a appointment I need to get to, I'll meet you at Mina's Coffee Shack at five-thirty, said Danny as he turned and hurried out the door. I'll be there yelled Chris as he watched Danny hurry away.

Michael had been studying the command codes that Wesker had included in one of the video files. There were twenty-five codes but Michael had no idea what action Danny would take once the code was said. Danny knocked on the door, come in, said Michael. Danny entered the room, I'm sorry for being late Dr. Thomas, I got hung up at work, said Danny. Michael stood, it's quiet all right Danny, said Michael smiling. They sat down, Danny I have to inform you as part of your treatment, certain video files were released to me, said Michael. What kind of video files, asked Danny. Disturbing ones, said Michael. Can I see them, asked Danny? I don't think that would be a good idea, it could be detrimental to you recovery at this stage, said Michael. What's in the files that's so disturbing Dr. Thomas, asked Danny. Things you're not ready to see, said Michael.

I want to see the files, said Danny. I can't do that Danny, when you have made more progress I will consider it, said Michael. Well at least tell me something, said Danny. The files contain Wesker training and conditioning you, and that's all I can say, said Michael. I would like to try something different today, said Michael. Would you mind laying down on the couch please, said Michael. Danny laid down. Now close your eyes and relax, said Michael. After a minute Michael pulled the command list out of the file he was holding, "Wesker Three", said Michael. To Michaels surprise Danny got up off the couch, a blank expression covering his face as he dropped down on his knees in front of Michael. Danny began to unbutton and pull down Michaels pants. Danny leaned forward and engulfed Michaels cock and began to suck Michael.

Michael was a little shocked by the action but quickly realized that the command list Wesker made was a list of sexual commands that Danny would follow once spoken. Michael began to move Danny's head up and down his cock. Michael pushed Danny's mouth all the way down his thick nine inch cock, amazingly Danny never gagged once, he just relaxed his throat and allowed Michael to fuck his throat. Michael looked down at Danny as he sucked his cock, I have fantasized about this since I met you Danny, said Michael. Danny's cock sucking skills were beyond compare, Michael had watched the videos of Danny sucking cock but never dreamed he'd get the hot twenty-seven year old to actually demonstrate them on him. Fuck I'm going to cum Danny, said Michael. Danny buried Michael's cock deep in his throat as Michael began to cum.

FUCK, said Michael as he felt Danny's throat muscles massaging his shaft as he shot again and again down Danny's throat. Michael stood and pulled his pant's up, you can stand up now Danny, said Michael. Michael softly kissed Danny, you can lay back down on the couch now, said Michael. Danny laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes. Michael sat down in his chair. "Three Wesker", said Michael, he knew saying the command backwards would release Danny from the command. Danny sat up, I'm sorry Dr. Thomas, I must have fallen asleep, said Danny. Michael smiled, Danny had no memory of sucking his cock. Michael was looking forward to trying the other commands. Danny finished his session and then drove to the coffee house. Danny walked in and saw Chris sitting at a table jiggling his leg. 

Danny smiled, he could see how nervous Chris was. Danny walked over to the table and Chris stood, thanks for coming, said Chris smiling. So what's this important news you need to tell me, said Danny. How was your session with Dr. Thomas, said Chris? It was fine, well I actually ended up falling asleep for a little while, said Danny. Chris chuckled. So what did you want to tell me, said Danny. I want to talk to you about Nick, said Chris. Nick who, said Danny? Dr. Nick Evans, said Chris. What about him, said Danny. You need to be careful around him Danny, said Chris. What are you talking about, said Danny? I saw him setting with you in the Mess Hall today and I recognized his M.O., said Chris. His M.O., said Danny? I've seen him use it on other guys before, he's up to no good Danny, said Chris. Danny sat staring at Chris.

You are fucking unbelievable, said Danny. You tell me there could never be anything between us and I moved on, now you're telling me that the guy I'm interested in is up to no good, said Danny as he stood. Danny I'm worried about you, said Chris. Well don't be, you wanted me to move on so I have, maybe you should take your own advice Chris, said Danny as he turned and walked away. Danny, said Chris. Danny drove home and made dinner, he hated to admit it to himself, but he missed Chris. Danny knew he had to stay away from Chris, he just got too weak when he was around him. Danny took out his phone and called Nick. Hello, said Nick. Hey Nick it's Danny, I was wondering if you maybe you would like to go grab a drink with me, said Danny? You say where and where and I'll be there, said Nick. Gillian's in a half an hour, said Danny? 

I'll be there, said Nick. Is everything alright Danny, asked Nick? Yeah, I'll see you in a little while, said Danny. Danny met Nick at the bar, okay out with it, something is on your mind, said Nick. It's Chris, said Danny. You two have a fight, said Nick. Sort of, I told Chris how I really felt about him and he told me that he had feelings for me too, but he's afraid of what people might say or think if we started seeing each other, said Danny. Nick looked at Danny stunned, his mouth was was open a look of disbelief on his face. You want to date your uncle, said Nick? What, no, no, no, Chris is not my uncle, said Danny. How's he related to you then, said Nick. Danny started to laugh, Chris and I are not related, he's just a good friend of the family, said Danny. Nick put his hand on his chest, for a minute there I thought you were talking about incest, said Nick.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday night came, Danny and Nick went to the concert in the park. Chris watched the two from a distance as they danced and laughed. Chris did not like seeing Danny with Nick, he didn't trust Nick based on all of the stories of how he would date younger guys like Danny just to fuck them and then move on to the next. A slow ballad began to play and he watched as Danny put his arms around Nick's neck and Nick put his hands on Danny's waist. Chris got madder at the sight. Chris really went over the edge when Nick leaned down and kissed Danny. It took all the resolve Chris had not to walk over and knock the fuck out of Nick. Chris slammed his beer can against the ground and went to a bar. Danny looked up at Nick and smiled. I hope that was not too forward, said Nick. It wasn't said Danny as he pulled Nick down into another kiss. 

Chris sat at the bar still fuming as the image of Danny kissing Nick played over and over in his mind, I should have knocked that fucker into next week, thought Chris. Chris wasn't drunk, but he was close. Why couldn't Danny see what Nick was up too, it was so obvious to Chris. Chris pictured Danny and Nick in bed as Nick used Danny's body for his own pleasure. I have to protect him, said Chris as he stood and downed the rest of the beer. Chris went to Danny's apartment and began to bang on the door. Danny opened the door, Did you fuck him, said Chris as he walked in past Danny? Chris, said Danny? Or did you just suck his cock, said Chris? What are you talking about, said Danny? I saw you and Nick kissing earlier at the park, said Chris. Are you following me, said Danny? Well did you fuck him, said Chris? Chris you're drunk, said Danny.

Not yet, but I'm not far off, said Chris. Was he any good, said Chris? Chris what I do or don't do is none of your business, said Danny. And what happens between Nick and I is none of your business, said Danny. Chris stepped closer to Danny, you're unbelievable, said Chris looking down at Danny. Chris you need to leave, you've been drinking and you're not being rational, said Danny. Chris stepped closer to Danny, I get it, maybe if I fuck you, you'll start talking to me again, said Chris. Chris leave, said Danny. That's it isn't it, said Chris as he grabbed Danny by the throat. You want me to fuck you, don't you Danny, said Chris. I mean you did everything but tie me down before trying to get my big dick in you, said Chris. So maybe if I fuck the hell out of you, you'll start treating me like I'm real again, said Chris as he slammed Danny's door shut. 

Chris started backing Danny towards his bedroom. Chris stop, said Danny in a raspy voice as he smacked at Chris' forearm. Danny pulled and hit at Chris arm, but it was useless, Danny was no match for Chris strength. I'm gong to give you what you always wanted Danny, the fuck of a lifetime, said Chris. Stop acting like you don't want it, Jesus you have even begged me for before, said Chris. Chris ripped Danny's shirt down the middle and pulled it off of him. You want it rough, said Chris? Did old Nicky boy give it to you hard, said Chris as he tore Danny's underwear off. I promise you he will never give it to you as hard as I can, said Chris as he tossed Danny on the bed. Chris get a hold of yourself said Danny coughing. I think it's you that wants to get a hold of me, said Chris as he pulled his shirt over his head. Chris you need to stop, said Danny.

Chris kicked off his shoes and pulled off his pants, his thick cock protruding out in front of him. This is what you want, isn't Danny, said Chris as he stroked his cock and moved towards the bed. I'm going to make you scream and beg, said Chris as he crawled on the bed. Danny was scared, he had never seen Chris like this, he was crazed. Come on Danny, fuck me, said Chris as he got closer. Chris please, said Danny. That's it, beg me Danny, beg me to fuck your ass, your mouth, beg me Danny, said Chris smiling. Danny was backed against the headboard, he was scared but he was also turned on. Chris lunged and grabbed Danny sliding him under Chris. Chris leaned down and roughly kissed Danny as he pinned Danny's arms above his head. Danny could feel Chris' tongue force its way into his mouth, he could smell and taste the beer on Chris and it excited him.

Chris began to kiss, lick and bite his way down Danny's neck, you are so fucking hot Danny, said Chris. The feeling of Chris forcing himself on Danny was making Danny weak, he loved the feeling of Chris restraining him and doing whatever he wanted to. Oh God Chris, Danny huffed out. Chris took Danny's mouth roughly again, he could feel Danny kissing him back. Do it Chris, fuck me, panted Danny. Chris opened the nightstand drawer and began to rummage through the contents until he felt the familiar cylindrical bottle that he knew was lube. Chris smeared some on Danny's ass and quickly lubed his cock. Chris lined his cock up against Danny's hole. Chris grabbed Danny's wrists and held them above his head again. Chris began to press his thick cock into Danny. Danny cried out as the thick dick began to spread him open.

Take it Danny, fucking take me, panted Chris. Chris slid his full length into Danny non-stop until he was balls deep in Danny. Danny yelled and grunted from the fat cock filling him, but he didn't want Chris to stop now that he was deeper than anyone had ever been in Danny. Chris looked down at Danny, tell what you want Danny, said Chris. Fuck me Chris, as he trembled beneath Chris' body. Chris thrusted hard into Danny, making Danny cry out. All those fucking years watching you parade that ass around in front of me, said Chris as he thrusted hard again into Danny. Yes Chris, said Danny. Tempting me, making me want to fuck you and having to go home and jack off thinking about this tight little ass, said Chris as he rammed himself into Danny. Well it's mine now and I'm going to make it mine, said Chris as he began to fuck Danny hard. 

Chris released Danny's wrist, Danny wrapped his arms and legs around Chris as Chris continued to drill into Danny's ass. OH GOD CHRIS YES, yelled Danny. Chris began to jackhammer into Danny making Danny coo. This is what you've always wanted isn't Danny, said Chris. Yes, huffed out Danny. I'm going to make you cum, you hot little fucker, said Chris. DO YOU WANT MY COCK TO MAKE YOU CUM DANNY, yelled Chris? YES, yelled Danny. Chris moved to a sitting position, bringing Danny with him. Chris began to lift and drive Danny down hard on his cock, a resounding slap being heard each time Danny landed on Chris lap. Danny was lost to everything around him, there was only Chris' cock fucking him, nothing else existed. I'm going to fuck every last goddamn drop of cum out of you, growled Chris. 

Danny was the preverbal clay in Chris' hands, as Danny felt his orgasm building and building. You gonna cum for me,... HUH, yelled Chris as he slammed Danny down on his cock. The trigger had been pulled and Danny's floodgates opened as he began to shoot between him and Chris. Danny head fell back as Chris name roared from his throat. Once Chris saw Danny cumming, he began to thrust into Danny as he brought Danny down on his cock. I'm going to seed that ass deep, said Chris as he began to erupt inside of Danny, a guttural growl escaping from Chris as he felt the rapture of his orgasm in Danny. Chris fell back onto the bed as Danny collapsed on his chest, both breathing heavy. It was a few minutes before either spoke, my god Chris, Danny panted out. We’re not done yet, said Chris as he rolled and put Danny on his hands and knees. 

Chris was on his knees behind Danny. Chris used his knees to knock Danny's knees further apart making Danny's ass drop to just the right level. Chris rammed his cock back into Danny, making Danny yell. Now fucking ride me, said Chris. Danny could not believe the sensations Chris was creating inside of him as Chris would thrust into him and pull his hips back hard against himself. The motion was almost synchronized, like a well perform ballet. Fuck, you're going to make me blow again, said Chris as he pulled from Danny's ass. Danny quickly turned and engulfed Chris cock, taking as much as he could of the considerable cock. YOU WANT MY CUM DANNY, yelled Chris as he grabbed Danny's hair and began fucking his mouth. FUCK, yelled Chris as he began to release a huge amount of semen in Danny's mouth and throat.

Chris' huge balls release so much Danny could not contain it all in his mouth and throat as it ran from the sides of his mouth. FUCKING DRINK ME DANNY, growled Chris as he continued to cum. Chris grabbed Danny and smashed their mouths together, Chris tasting his own seed on Danny's lips. Chris collapse backwards on the bed drawing Danny across his chest and wrapping his arms around him. FUCK, huffed out Chris. DAMN, panted Danny. The two took the next several minutes to catch their breaths, nothing like a good, angry fuck, said Chris. Danny began to chuckle, I'll second that, said Danny. Chris titled Danny's face up to his and softly kissed him. Did I hurt you, said Chris? Only in the ways I wanted you too, giggled Danny making Chris laugh. You know I don't hate Nick as much now, said Chris.

Danny sat up and looked down at Chris, why is that, said Danny? He brought us together, said Chris smiling. What are you saying Chris, asked Danny? Chris put his hand on Danny's cheek, I'm saying I want to be with you Danny and I don't give a FUCK, who likes it and who don't, said Chris as he pulled Danny into a kiss. You sure, you're not going to look at me tomorrow and be like "I can't do this", said Danny? Chris smiled, I promise, said Chris. I'm yours, heart, mind, body and soul said Chris as he kissed Danny. Danny woke the next morning on Chris' chest. Danny went to stretch and soreness gripped his lower region. Danny looked down at Chris sleeping, last night had been real and now Chris was his. Danny had succeeded in his first phase, make Chris fall in love with him. Time for phase two.


	12. Chapter 12

Chris woke and looked down at Danny laying on his chest sleeping. Chris had given up trying to fight against his feelings for Danny and he was happy about that to a point. Chris was still concerned about what people might say, or think about him being with Danny. But Chris knew he could not fight against his feelings anymore and that's why he had given in to Danny. Danny stirred on his chest and sat up rubbing his eyes, what time is it, said Danny? A little after seven, said Chris as he watched the sexy sleepy man try to focus on him. Good morning, said Danny. Good morning, said Chris as he kissed Danny. Danny quickly turned his head, I haven't brushed my teeth yet, said Danny. Danny got up and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Chris watched the small, round ass wiggle as Danny walked. You want some coffee, yelled Danny. 

I want you to come back to this bed and make out with me, said Chris. Danny walked back in and laid down on Chris' chest. Are you still sure about your decision, asked Danny? Sure am, said Chris kissing Danny's head. Danny snuggled against Chris' chest, good, said Danny. What do you want to do today, asked Danny? Exactly what we are doing now, said Chris. You want to stay in bed all day, said Danny? Just not stay in bed, said Chris as he tilted Danny's face up towards his and kissed him. I have certain activities planned for us both, said Chris. Do tell, said Danny seductively? Well I thought we might do a little of this, said Chris as he leaned down and kissed Danny passionately. And a little of that, said Chris running his hands over Danny's ass. And maybe you could help me with this, said Chris as he ran Danny's hand over his hardening cock.

I'm beginning to like your idea's, said Danny as he kissed Chris. Then you're going to love this one, said Chris as he rolled Danny on his back and kissed him. Chris' phone rang, Damn it, said Chris picking it up. Redfield, said Chris. How fast can you get here, said Jill? What's going on, said Chris? Is Danny with you, asked Jill? Yeah, said Chris. Don't let him out of your sight, said Jill. What the hell is going on Jill, said Chris. I can't explain over the phone, get Danny and get here as fast as you can, said Jill. What' going on, said Danny? I'm not sure, said Chris. Jill want's us both to report to her immediately, said Chris. Chris and Danny shower, dressed and headed for the BSAA. They walked into Jill's office and seen her standing behind her desk. Soldiers rushed in behind Chris and Danny, they were surrounded. JILL, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, yelled Chris. 

Step away from him Chris, said Jill. Chris stood in front of Danny and took a protective stance. Why, said Chris? Because Wesker is in control of him, said Jill. I had another doctor examine those video files, Wesker has programmed Danny to bring you back to Wesker, said Jill, now step away from him. The doctor must be wrong, said Chris. He's not Chris, now for the last time, step away from him, that's an order, said Jill. Chris looked at Danny, he was terrified and clung to Chris. What are they doing Chris, said Danny? A soldier approached Danny, put your hands behind your back, said the soldier. Chris, said Danny. The soldier reached for Danny and Chris drove his boot into the soldier midsection sending his against the wall. DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM, yelled Chris. Four soldiers surrounded Chris and aimed their rifles at him. 

STAND DOWN CAPTIAN, THAT'S AN ORDER, yelled Jill. Another soldier grabbed Danny and cuffed his hands behind his back. CHRIS, yelled Danny. We'll figure this out, said Chris. Three soldiers led Danny away. Where are they taking him, said Chris? To the isolation chamber in the infirmary, said Jill. Why there, said Chris. We need to know what he knows, said Jill. Chris, I know you have feelings for Danny, and this is going to be incredibly hard for you, said Jill. Danny's feelings for you are not real, he was programmed to make you think he has feelings for you, said Jill. The other psychologist that I had examine those files confirmed to me that Danny has been programmed to prey on your feeling for him, said Jill. Chris' head began to swim with all of the information he had just learned, you're wrong said Chris, looking at Jill. 

An alarm began to sound and Jill's phone rang, what’s going on, said Jill. GODDAM IT, yelled Jill and slammed down her phone. What is it, said Chris? Danny killed the three soldiers and escaped, said Jill. Maybe someone else killed the guards and took Danny, said Chris? FACE THE FUCKING FACTS CHRIS, yelled Jill. That's not the Danny you know and love, he's something else now, said Jill. You're wrong said Chris as he walked towards the door. Where are you going, said Jill? To find Danny and prove you wrong, said Chris. Chris searched everywhere he could think to look and there was no sign of Danny anywhere. Chris finally decided to go home, it would be dawn soon. Chris walked into his bedroom and undressed for bed and laid down. He loves me, I know he does, thought Chris. But Danny had killed three soldiers during his escape. 

Chris tried to convince himself that Danny had only killed the soldiers because he was scared. Chris wondered where Danny was and if he was alright, Chris finally drifted off to sleep. Chris woken by something pressing against his side, Chris looked down. He couldn't make out what he was seeing, then he heard the soft sobbing. DANNY, yelled Chris. Chris went to sit up, but his hands and feet hand been tied to the bed posts. Danny, said Chris. Danny continued to lay next to Chris curled into a ball and sob. What's wrong with me Chris, said Danny as he cried? Untie me Danny, said Chris, desperate to hold Danny. "WESKER TWENTY-THREE", came a voice from the dark hallway. Danny sat up and looked at Chris, Danny, said Chris? Danny went straight to Chris' cock and began to suck on him, Danny stop, said Chris, but it was like Danny could not hear Chris. 

Chris' cock became hard as stone as Danny engulfed and swallowed the thick dick to the back of his throat. Danny please stop, said Chris. WHOEVER YOU ARE MAKE HIM STOP, yelled Chris, to the phantom voice in the hallway. In one swift motion Danny straddled Chris and impaled himself on Chris cock, burying Chris' thick length deep inside him. Danny's face was emotionless, his eyes stared blankly forward as he drove himself down on Chris' cock. Chris was trying to fight but the feeling of Danny so tightly wrapped around his cock was impossible to resist. Danny listen to me, this isn't you, said Chris. Ride Chris' cock Danny, came the voice from the hallway. MAKE HIM STOP, yelled Chris. Danny grabbed Chris and kissed him, running his tongue across Chris'. Fuck me Chris, said Danny as he slammed down harder on Chris' cock. 

Chris was becoming lost in feeling of Danny riding his cock, Danny please stop, huffed out Chris. Fuck me Chris, breathed Danny in Chris' face. Let me feel you use that powerful cock on my ass, begged Danny as he rubbed his face against Chris' chest. Danny this isn't you, said Chris. Chris uncontrollably began thrusting into Danny's ass, Yes Chris fuck me, make me feel it, said Danny as he placed his hands on his hips and drove himself down even harder on Chris' cock. Danny reached down and gave a twist to Chris' nipples make him yelp and slam his cock hard inside of Danny. Oh god Danny, said Chris as his body betrayed him and he began to thrust harder into Danny. Fuck me Danny, huffed Chris, lost in the feeling of Danny riding his cock. Danny I'm going to cum, said Chris. Danny removed himself and went straight to Chris' cock and began to slowly suck on Chris. 

Danny began to lick and suck teasingly on Chris' cock. The sensation was driving Chris over the edge as he looked down at Danny only to be met with Danny's blank intense green eyes staring back at him. Danny, I love you but you have to listen to me, said Chris. Danny increased his efforts on Chris' cock, Chris could hold back no longer. A guttural growl escaped Chris' throat as he began to cum. Danny caught some in his mouth while he allowed the rest to shoot across his face. Chris' body bucked and jerked as Danny slowly drained his balls of their contents. Danny licked across the head of Chris' cock making Chris convulse as Danny licked and sucked the now over sensitive head. COME, said the voice from the hallway. Danny climbed off the bed and walked towards the voice in the hallway. DANNY STOP, DON"T LEAVE, yelled Chris. 

Danny walked into the hallway and a moment later Chris heard his front door open and close. Chris couldn't let Danny leave with the stranger and began to pull at the ropes around his wrists. Chris was finally able to break one of his hands free and then free himself. Chris ran to the front door and jerked it open only to find no one there, no car, no stranger, no Danny. Chris' first instinct was to call the BSAA, but Chris would have a hard time explaining why he let Danny leave. Chris showered and returned to the BSAA, he walked into Jill's office and shut the door. We need to talk, said Chris as he walked over and sat down. Danny was at my house this morning with some stranger, said Chris. What happened, asked Jill. Chris explained to Jill what had happened, but left out a lot of the details. Jill whoever was in the hallway was in complete control of Danny, said Chris.

I think you should remain at the BSAA Chris, said Jill. Why, said Jill. Whoever the mystery man was he could be targeting you Chris and using Danny to do it, said Jill. It sounds like whoever this is, is playing some kind of game with you Chris, said Jill. I have to help him Jill, I can't just stay hiding out at the BSAA while this guy is making Danny do god knows what, said Chris. I know you are worried about Danny, but let's just wait and see how this plays out, said Jill. Listen, we know Wesker is behind all of this, he want's something and eventually he will let us know what that something is, said Jill. Chris knew Jill was right. There was a knock on Jill's door, come in, said Jill. A BSAA agent walked in, we've picked up Mr. Anderson's tracking chip, said the agent. Where, said Jill? It looks like he's headed back to the island where he was found, said the agent. Chris looked at Jill. NO, said Jill.


	13. Chapter 13

It's a trap Chris, said Jill. Exactly, Wesker wants me to come to that island, said Chris. Yeah probably to kill you, said Jill. I don't think so, said Chris. If Wesker wanted me dead he could have had me killed a million different times in a million different ways, said Chris. Jill stopped and turned to Chris, it's too risky, said Jill. So the alternative is what, we sit here on our asses and do nothing while he does god knows what to Danny, said Chris? I'll send a team to the island to get Danny back, but you need to stay here, said Jill. Chris stood staring out the window, he wondered what Wesker was doing to Danny, what perverse things was he forcing Danny to do. Chris went to the locker room and put on a combat uniform and then walked to the bay and climbed into the plane. Captain, I didn't see you on the team roster, said one of the soldiers. Last minutes change, said Chris. 

Jill called Chris again, still no answer. Where could he be, thought Jill. Jill called the security desk, has Captain Redfield left the building, asked Jill. No ma'am, said the soldier. Jill sat for a minute, THAT MOTHER FUCKER, yelled Jill. Jill called communications, patch me through to Captain Wilkes, said Jill. This is Captain Wilkes, came the Captains voice. Captain Wilkes this is Director Valentine, is Captain Redfield aboard your plane, asked Jill? Yes ma'am, he said it was a last minute change to the mission, said Captain Wilkes. Would you please patch me through to Captain Redfield, said Jill. Yes ma'am, said Captain Wilkes. This is Captain Redfield, said Chris. What the fuck do you think you're doing, said Jill? I know you're mad but I have to find him Jill, I can't just sit at the BSAA on my ass knowing that Danny is in danger, said Chris. 

You're walking right into his hands Chris, this is exactly what Wesker wants you to do, said Jill. I know, but what Wesker doesn't know is that he's not going to get me, I have a plan Jill, said Chris. And what is that, said Jill? Give me command of the team, I'll let myself be captured but Wesker will think the team is just looking for Danny, said Chris. I'll have the team covertly track me, Wesker won't be expecting that, said Chris. You're fucking insane, said Jill. It'll work Jill, said Chris. Jill blew out a huff of air, fine you can have command over the team, you get Danny and you bring your ass straight back here, said Jill. Understood, said Chris. Oh and one more thing, I'm suspending you for two weeks when you get back, said Jill and hung up. The team had overheard the entire conversation Chris had with Jill and stared at Chris, she's just a little upset, said Chris trying to smile. 

Danny sat in the corner of the cell, the shackles weighing heavy on his wrists, his naked body exposed to the world. The cell door opened and Wesker walked in, welcome home Danny, said Wesker. My plan is almost complete, said Wesker as he knelt down and rubbed his hand across Danny's face. Danny wanted so much to attack Wesker, but his body wouldn't allow him to do so. Stand up, said Wesker and Danny stood on command. Wesker placed a collar around Danny's neck and attached a lead to it, come on boy, said Wesker as he tugged on the lead. Wesker lead Dany from the cell, our guest of honor will be arriving soon and you need to get ready, we can't have you looking like that when Christopher arrives, said Wesker. Wesker led Danny to a shower stall, bend over, said Wesker. Wesker inserted a thick butt plug into Danny's ass. 

Chris tried to sleep on the plane, but every time he closed his eyes he only saw Danny. Chris tried not to picture some of the things Wesker was doing to Danny, he wished he had never watched any of those video files. Chris could only imagine the torturous things Wesker was doing to Danny. Chris had to fight his anger back and not punch something. I will get you back Danny, thought Chris to himself. Chris had planned on taking Danny somewhere far away when they got back so he and Danny could be alone and he could care for Danny and help him heal from this nightmare. Chris just wanted to hold Danny and shut the world out, so it was only him and Danny. Captain Wilkes voice came over the PA system, buckle in everyone, we are beginning our descent, said Wilkes. Chris snapped the seat belt around his waist, hang in there Danny I'm coming, said Chris. 

Wesker rubbed the scented oil across Danny's chest, you look so hot I could just put you on all fours and just fuck you right here, chuckled Wesker. An alert sounded, Wesker walked over to the console, Ahh, Christopher has arrived, said Wesker. McGuire, yelled Wesker and a soldier stepped into the room. Yes sir, said McGuire? Go and collect the good Captain Redfield for me, remember he is not to be harmed in any way, said Wesker. Yes sir, said McGuire and left. Isn't this exciting said Wesker as he clapped his hands together in a giddy fashion. A single tear ran down Danny's face, he had no idea what Wesker was planning for Chris, but he knew what ever it was wouldn't be good. Oh come now don't cry, said Wesker as he hugged Danny. Wesker looked down at Danny, you want to help him, protect him, don't you, said Wesker, too bad you can't, whispered Wesker in Danny's ear and walked away laughing.

Listen up, said Chris. Everyone make sure your tracking devices are on in case you get taken, said Chris. Once I'm taken track my location, surround it and then storm it, said Chris. If you have the chance to grab Danny, do it and get him back to the plane, said Chris. We need to take Wesker alive at all costs, said Chris. Only shot if you have no choice, said Chris. The man objective is to get Danny safely out of there, is that understood, said Chris. SIR, YES SIR, said the soldiers. I'll take the lower level where the cells are, the rest of you sweep the building, said Chris. Let's move out, said Chris. Chris turned the light on on the end of his rifle and headed down the stairs to the lower level. Chris remembered this is where he had found Danny, naked, afraid, an almost animal. Chris searched the cells as he went, drop the rifle, came a voice behind Chris as he felt the rifle barrel in his back.

I won't ask again, said the voice. Chris slowly laid his rifle on the ground and stood with his hands up. A hand went for the Glock on Chris hip, Chris grabbed the hand knocking the rifle from the other man's hand and putting his knife against the man's throat. WHERE IS HE, growled Chris through gritted teeth? Kill me and he dies, said the other man smiling. Now be a good boy and hand me that knife and your Glock, because if I'm not back with you in a short time, Wesker is going to shoot your precious Danny in the head and then he's going to start cutting off pieces and mail them to you, laughed McGuire. Chris wanted to smash the man's face in, but did as he instructed. McGuire touched a spot on the wall and the wall slid back revealing a staircase leading down. Move it, said McGuire. Chris began walking down the steps.

Chris opened the door and stepped into a long hallway. Open the door on your left, ordered McGuire. Chris opened the door and stepped in, his eyes immediately fall on Wesker. CHRISTOPHER, chimed Wesker, so good to see you again. It's been what, eight, nine, maybe ten years since we seen each other last, my how time fly's, said Wesker. I must say you have hardly aged, and I see you have kept your manly figure, said Wesker. Where's Danny, said Chris. Around, said Wesker. Do you see that table over there place at an angle, said Wesker? Yeah, said Chris. Please walk over and allow my assist to place the restraints on you, said Wesker. Wow, you must have gone full fucking looney tunes if you that I'm going to do that, laughed Chris. Oh Danny, please come here a second, said Wesker. Danny walked around a corner, he was only wearing a pair of black underwear, a complete blank expression covered his face. 

McGuire, please hand Danny Chris' knife, said Wesker. McGuire handed Danny Chris' knife as he kept his rifle trained on Chris. Now I'm sure you wouldn't want any harm to come to Danny, would you Christopher, said Wesker? Danny listen to me, don't listen to anything Wesker tells you, said Chris. Wesker began to laugh hysterically at Chris, silly man, Danny only obeys me, said Wesker. Observe, said Wesker, Danny why don't you give you arm a good slice with that knife, said Wesker. Danny held out his arm and pulled the blade across it, slicing open his arm. DANNY, yelled Chris. McGuire pointed the rifle at Chris' head. Chris watched as Danny stood emotionless as blood ran down Danny's arm and dripped from his fingers onto the floor. Danny why don't you place that very sharp knife against your throat, said Wesker in a cheery voice. 

WESKER NO, yelled Chris. Danny placed Chris knife against his throat. ALRIGHT, yelled Chris as he walked over to the table and leaned back against it. Good boy, Christopher, said Wesker. The assistant placed the wrist and ankle restraints on Chris and secure him in a standing position. Hand the knife back to McGuire Danny and bandage your arm, said Wesker. Danny did as Wesker instructed him. Wesker walked over to Chris, I'm afraid you been a very naughty boy Christopher, said Wesker. Why are you doing this Wesker, said Chris? Alex of course, said Wesker. You remember Alex, my son, THE ONE YOU KILLED, screamed Wesker as he punched Chris in the abdomen. It was an accident Wesker, you should have never had him at that lab with you, said Chris. He was safe with me until you betrayed me AND BLEW UP MY LAB KILLING MY ONLY SON, screamed Wesker. 

Wesker grabbed Chris by the chin, I trusted you, I LOVED YOU, screamed Wesker. I would have done or given you anything and everything you could have possibly wanted, said Wesker. But you just had to play the hero didn't you Christopher, said Wesker, you're such a "DO GOODER". I'm going to make you suffer Christopher, for the rest of your miserable life, said Wesker as he danced around the lab. Oh DANNY BOY, sang Wesker. Danny walked over to Wesker, why don't you make Christopher a little more comfortable, said Wesker handing Danny a scalpel. Now do hold still Christopher, I'm afraid Danny's not very good with those, said Wesker giving Chris a sad face. Danny cut the combat vest from Chris' chest, Danny stop you don't have to listen to him, said Chris. Wesker laugh loudly as Chris begged Danny to stop.

Danny untucked Chris t-shirt and pulled it away from his body as he ran the scalpel up the middle of Chris' shirt, slicing it in two. Danny removed Chris shirt and dropped it on the floor. Danny please, don't listen to him, said Chris. Danny removed Chris' belt and began to slice through the fatigues with the scalpel until he was able to remove the shreds that remained. Danny cut both sides of Chris' underwear and pulled the remains away, leaving Chris wearing only his combat boots and socks. Very good Danny, said Wesker taking the scalpel from him. Why don't you tell dear Christopher how you feel about him, said Wesker. Danny placed his hands on each one of Chris' cheek and looked into Chris' eyes, I love you Chris, said Danny, his eyes void of any emotion. Show him, said Wesker. Danny pulled Chris down into a kiss.

Chris' mouth and body yielded to Danny, he was powerless against Danny. Danny broke the kiss as Chris looked down at him, Please Danny, you have to fight this, said Chris. Chris saw a tear run down Danny's cheek. Come here Danny, said Wesker as he slipped out of his shoes. Danny walked over to Wesker, allow me to demonstrate my complete control over Danny, said Wesker. Undress me Danny, said Wesker. Danny began to unbutton Wesker's shirt, STOP IT WESKER, yelled Chris. Danny removed the shirt and folded it and placed it on the table. Danny unbuttoned Wesker's pants and held them as Wesker stepped out of them. Danny folded them and placed them on the table. Danny kneeled as he took off Wesker's socks and placed them on the table. Danny slid down Wesker's underwear and removed them and placed them on the table. Now the real fun begins, said Wesker.


	14. Chapter 14

Wesker looked down at Danny and then softly kissed him. Suck my cock Danny, said Wesker. Danny went to his knees and sucked Wesker's cock into his mouth. STOP IT WESKER, yelled Chris. Show Chris the exceptional cock sucking skills I taught you, said Wesker. Danny sucked on Wesker's cock, taking the whole length to the back of his throat. Wesker grabbed Danny's hair and began to fuck Danny's mouth hard, STOP IT, yelled Chris as he watched Wesker continue to fuck Danny's mouth. Wesker pulled his cock from Danny's mouth, what are you Danny, said Wesker? I'm a cock slut, said Danny looking up at Wesker. Who’s cock slut are you, asked Wesker? Yours, said Danny. I trained him to be a complete whore, he'll fuck or suck anyone I tell him to, watch, said Wesker. McGuire, said Wesker, why don't you give Danny boy a hot load, said Wesker.

DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM, yelled Chris. McGuire walked over to Danny, suck his cock Danny, said Wesker. Danny unbuttoned McGuire's pants and immediately swallowed the man's thick cock. You trained him well Wesker, said McGuire. Danny, get on all fours, said Wesker. Danny got down on his hands and knees, now watch, said Wesker. Fuck his ass McGuire, said Wesker as Wesker kneeled in front of Danny. Wesker pushed his cock back into Danny's mouth as Danny sucked greedily on Wesker's cock. McGuire kneeled behind Danny and rammed his cock deep into Danny's ass. So fucking tight, huffed out McGuire. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS WESKER, yelled Chris as he was forced to watch McGuire and Wesker fuck Danny from both ends. Wesker pulled out of Danny's mouth, open wide Danny, said Wesker.

Wesker began to stroke his cock, Wesker began to cum and shot it in Danny's face before burying his cock deep in Danny's throat and fucking the rest of his cum into Danny. Fuck I'm getting close, said McGuire. Cum down his throat McGuire, Danny likes it when men cum down his throat, don't you Danny, said Wesker? Yes, please give me your cum McGuire, said Danny in a begging tone. McGuire pulled from Danny's ass and slammed his cock deep into Danny's throat, FUCK HERE IT COMES, yelled McGuire as he erupted in Danny's throat. McGuire forced Danny's mouth down his length, choking and gaging Danny with his cock and cum, DRINK IT YOU LITTE FUCKING SLUT, yelled McGuire. When McGuire finished, he pulled from Danny's mouth, that's good little cum dump, said McGuire as he spit in Danny's face. Wesker laughed. 

Wesker walked over to Chris, how does it feel to see someone you love so much become any man's whore, chuckled Wesker. Wesker grabbed Chris' cock and began to suck Chris. Wesker pulled back and looked up at Chris, I have to admit, I have missed that thick, long, fucking cock of yours, said Wesker. I can still remember how you used to ram and slam that thick fucking cock into me. Making me beg for more, making me coo as you relentlessly made my ass yours, said Wesker. Wesker reaches up and twists Chris' nipples hard, I remember how turned on you used to get when I would do that, said Wesker. You have me Wesker, let Danny go, I'll do whatever you ask, said Chris. You still haven't figured it out, have you Christopher, said Wesker? This is about making you suffer, just as I suffered, when you killed my son, said Wesker. 

And what better way to make you suffer than to make you watch the little boy you fell in love with be turned into a fuck toy, laughed Wesker. Now let's have some real fun, said Wesker as he skipped over to Danny. Wesker walked Danny over to Chris, I want you to suck Christopher's cock Danny, but don't make him cum too soon, giggled Wesker. Danny took Chris' cock into his mouth, DANNY DON'T, yelled Chris. Chris could already feel himself growing hard in Danny's mouth. Danny looked up at Chris as he sucked, licked and nursed Chris' cock. Danny please stop, begged Chris. Wesker walked up behind Danny, now watch Christopher as I fuck his ass and fill him with my seed. Wesker rammed into Danny's ass, Wesker began to fuck Danny. Watch me Christopher, look how much Danny loves being fucked by my cock, said Wesker.

Chris could feel his orgasm building, Danny was too much for Chris to resist, Danny stop, you don't have to do this, said Chris. Yes he does, because I told him too, said Wesker laughing as he rammed into Danny's ass. He's so fucking tight Christopher, I know you had a good time fucking him, huffed out Wesker. Oh God Danny please stop, begged Chris. Danny increased his efforts on Chris cock. Wesker began to pound into Danny's ass, what do you want me to do Danny, said Wesker panting. Fill me with your cum, said Danny as he continued to suck Chris' cock. Wesker began to grunt and growl as he shot deep inside of Danny, WATCH ME FILL HIS ASS CHRISTOPHER, yelled Wesker as he continued to cum in Danny. Wesker leaned down to Danny's ear, now make Christopher cum Danny and don't miss a drop, said Wesker. 

DANNY NO, yelled Chris. Danny began to suck Chris hard, working his shaft with his lips and hand. Chris fought as hard as he could, but he could not stop the orgasm from happening. DANNY, yelled Chris as cum gushed from the head of his cock, Danny lapped at each drop like a vampire drinking blood. Danny sucked and stroked Chris until his balls were completely dry, Chris laid his head back, still reeling from the orgasm. VERY GOOD DANNY, yelled Wesker as he clapped. Wesker walked over to Chris, not even the great and powerful Christopher Redfield can resist my little fuck toy's skills, said Wesker as he kissed Danny on the side of his head. You have done very well Danny and I'm very pleased with you, said Wesker. But now it's time for the grand finale, come Danny, said Wesker as he walked over to McGuire.

Wesker picked up Chris' Glock 19, a very impressive gun, said Wesker. Wesker held out the gun towards Danny, look at me Danny, said Wesker. Danny looked up at Wesker, "Endgame", said Wesker with a sinister smile. Danny took the Glock from Wesker and walked over to Chris, DANNY PLEASE STOP, DON'T DO THIS, pleaded Chris. Danny looked up at Chris and smiled warmly, I love you Chris, said Danny. Danny quickly placed the gun under his chin and pulled the trigger. NOOO, screamed Chris as he watched Danny's body fall to the floor. DANNNY, screamed Chris as he pulled against the restraints that held him. Danny no, said Chris as he cried heavily as he looked down at Danny's body on the floor watching the blood pool around his head. Wesker walked over to Chris, shame he really was a good fuck, said Wesker. Chris continued to wail as he looked down at Danny. 

I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, screamed Chris through his tears. Wesker laughed. Chris continued to cry, he looked at Wesker, just kill me and get it over with, said Chris. Kill you, oh no, no, no, Chrissy boy, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to make you live, live with the memory of watching Danny boy shoot himself in the head right before your eyes, said Wesker. I want you to be haunted and tormented as you relive that memory everyday of your life, I want you to suffer at the loss of Danny every time you have a memory of him, said Wesker. I want you to feel that loss, that void that comes to consume you when you think back on Danny, said Wesker. I want you feel EXACTLY HOW I FEEL EVERY FUCKING TIME I THINK ABOUT MY SON, screamed Wesker. Chris hung his head and cried, ISWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU WESKER, yelled Chris through gritted teeth.

The door to the lab was kicked open as BSAA soldiers flooded the room. McGuire pulled his gun and a soldier shot him in the head, killing him instantly. Wesker went for a a gun on the table and was shot in the shoulder and fell to the floor. CAPTAIN, yelled a soldier as two soldiers rushed over to Chris and began to undo the restraints, HELP HIM, yelled Chris. A soldier kneeled down next to Danny, he has a pulse, said the soldier. MEDIC, yelled the soldier as the medic came running over. Chris was finally freed and fell to his knees next to Danny, is he alive, said Chris. Barely, said the Medic as he bandaged Danny's wound. His pulse is weak, blood pressure is slowly dropping, said the other medic. GET HIM TO THE PLANE, yelled one of the medics. Chris went to follow Danny out the door, CAPTAIN, yelled the commander, I think you should dress before leaving.

Chris quickly looked around, his clothes had been cut off by Danny, Chris looked down at McGuire lying dead on the ground, that'll work, said Chris. Chris removed McGuire's fatigues and shirt and put them on, Chris looked over at Wesker on his knees with his hands cuffed behind his back, Chris went into a rage and jumped on Wesker and began punching Wesker in the face, it took seven soldiers to pull Chris free. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, screamed Chris. CAPTAIN, COMPOSE YOURSELF, said the Commander. I'm not sure what happened here, but you can't go around attacking prisoners, said the Commander. Go check on your friend, said the Commander. Chris ran to the plane, they were prepping Danny for an emergency medical flight, where are you taking him, said Chris? The closest hospital is in Seoul, said the Medic. Then get this fucking plane in the air now, said Chris. 

Chris stayed next to Danny during the flight and held his hand, Chris leaned down to Danny's ear, please don't leave me Danny, begged Chris as tears ran down his face. Once they landed in Seoul, Danny was rushed into emergency surgery. Chris paced the hallway for over five hours as they operated on Danny. A surgeon came out to speak to Chris, is he going to be alright, asked Chris? It's too soon to tell, said the surgeon. The bullet lodged in his nasal cavity but the bone splintered and lodged in his brain, causing his brain to bleed, said the surgeon. If the bleeding stops in the next twelve hours his chances are good, said the Surgeon. And if it doesn't stop, said Chris? I'm afraid he'll hemorrhage to death, said surgeon. Can I see him, said Chris, wiping the tears from his eyes? Only for a minute, said the surgeon. 

The surgeon led Chris to Danny, I can only give you a minute, said the surgeon. Chris looked down at Danny on the bed, his face was severely swollen, there was a bandage under his chin, a tube running out of his mouth. Chris had to swallow back his tears as he took Danny's hand. I know you can hear me Danny, come back to me, you can beat this, said Chris. Chris finally broke down and laid his head on Danny's stomach and cried. You can't leave me Danny, not like this, said Chris. Chris put his hand on Danny's swollen cheek, I love you Danny, said Chris. Chris kissed Danny's hand and pressed it to his cheek. I'm sorry sir, but I can't give you any more time with him, said the surgeon. Chris stood and wiped his tears, I WILL see you tomorrow, said Chris as he looked down at Danny.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been several weeks since Danny had shot himself. Danny was transferred back to the states and remained in a coma. I don't understand why he's not waking up, said Chris? He suffered a brain injury, his brain may still be trying to repair itself, said Claire. Chris stopped by Danny's room every day to visit him, he would read to Danny and tell Danny funny stories from the past. A month had past and Danny remained in a coma. Chris walked into the room to find Rebecca reading to Danny. Hey Chris, said Rebecca, as Chris gave Rebecca a kiss on the cheek. How is he, asked Chris? The same, said Rebecca. What are you reading to him, asked Chris? One of his favorite books, Back from the Land of the Lost, said Rebecca. Chris smiled, he loves that book, said Chris. Chris, we have to face the fact that he may never may never wake up, said Rebecca.

He will wake up, said Chris. A week had went by and Rebecca continued to stop by and read to Danny. Danny suddenly coughed and his eyes opened. DANNY, said Rebecca quickly standing and leaning over Danny. Danny slowly sat up, water, said Danny in a hoarse voice. Rebecca quickly poured Danny some water. Danny drank and coughed some more. Rebecca ran to the doorway and called for Claire. Claire ran down the hallway to Rebecca, he's awake, said Rebecca crying. Claire walked into the room and over to Danny, Danny do you know who I am, asked Claire? Danny gave a slight smile, you're Dr. Claire Redfield and Chris' sister, said Danny as he coughed again. That's right, said Claire. Danny what's the last thing you remember, asked Claire? I was leaving the lab to go to Aunt Becca's for dinner, said Danny. What else, asked Claire? 

Nothing, said Danny? Where am I, asked Danny? You're in the hospital, said Claire. Danny do you remember a man named Albert Wesker, asked Claire? No, who is he, asked Danny. Nobody, said Claire. Why am I in the hospital, asked Danny? That's a long story, said Claire. Right now you need to rest, said Claire. Claire seen Chris coming down the hallway and quickly walked up to him, come with me, said Claire. Is Danny alright, asked Chris? Fine, in here, said Claire as she closed the door to the small consultation room. I need you to remain calm, said Claire. Chris swallowed hard, what is it, asked Chris? Danny woke up from his coma earlier today, said Claire. He's awake, said Chris as he went for the door. Claire stepped in his way, listen very carefully to me, said Claire. The last memory Danny has is of him leaving the lab, he doesn't remember anything about Wesker or what happened, said Claire. 

You can't say anything to Danny about what really happened until me and the Psychologist have had a chance to speak with him, said Claire. Alright, said Chris. Claire took Chris to Danny's room, they walked in and Chris froze when he seen Danny sitting up on the bed talking to Rebecca. Danny looked over and seen Chris, hey Chris, said Danny look who's awake, smiled Danny. Tears filled Chris' eyes as he walked over and sat down on Danny's bed. Chris studied Danny's handsome face, he put his arms around Danny and began to cry. It's okay Chris, I'm fine said Danny. Chris continued to hold Danny. Chris pulled back and looked at Danny. Danny smiled, this is the first time I have ever seen you cry, said Danny smiling. Chris chuckled, I'm really glad you're awake, said Chris. A man walked into the room, everyone this is Dr. William Gardener, said Claire. 

Dr. Gardener walked over to Danny and shook his hand. Danny, I have to warn you that a lot of what I'm about to tell you will shock and confuse you, but your family is here to lend you support, said Dr. Gardener. Danny what's the date if you know, asked Dr. Gardener? It' August 16, 2016, said Danny. No, it's January 28, 2021, said Dr. Gardner. What, said Danny? How long have I been here, asked Danny? You were in a hospital in Seoul, Korea for eight weeks before they transferred you here, said Dr. Gardner. You have been at the BSAA infirmary for almost two months, said Dr. Gardner. What happened to me, asked Danny? Do you remember a man named Albert Wesker, asked Claire? No, who is he, asked Danny? A very bad man, said Dr. Gardner. Albert Wesker abducted you back on August 16, 2016 and took you to an island, said Dr. Gardner.

Why, said Danny? He used an array of different psychological techniques to program you, said Dr. Gardner. Program me to do what, said Danny? To lure Captain Redfield back to his island, said Dr. Gardner. For what, said Danny. He wanted revenge on Captain Redfield and programed you to help him. Danny looked at Chris, did he succeed, asked Danny? No, said Chris as he smiled at Danny. I think that will be enough for today, said Dr. Gardner. Danny, I want you to begin meeting with me, said Dr. Gardner. Alright, said Danny, can I go home now? I want to keep you overnight for observation and if everything checks out, you are free to go tomorrow, said Claire. Rebecca and Chris stayed with Danny most of the day, are you hungry, asked Rebecca. Yeah, the food here sucks, said Danny. How about I go grab us some grub, said Chris? 

Anything but, anything but spicy, said Chris cutting Danny off as he walked out the door. Danny laughed. The next day Claire released Danny and he went home with Rebecca. Danny stood in the backyard just staring at the trees. You alright, said Rebecca as she walked up to Danny. Yeah, it's so weird, it was so hot and humid the last I remember and now I'm looking at snow on the ground, said Danny. Chris stopped by to see Danny. How are you feeling, asked Chris? Good, aside from some stiffness in my arms and legs, said Danny. Go for a walk with me, said Danny? Chris and Danny went for a walk in the woods, I know there is a lot that you know and you can't tell me yet, said Danny. Chris looked down at Danny as he looked up at Chris, did I hurt you Chris, asked Danny? Chris smiled down at Danny, no Danny, you didn't hurt me, said Chris. 

There's just so many questions I have, but Dr. Gardner said I should take things slow and process what I learn before trying to learn more, said Danny. Chris turned to Danny, do you remember anything about us, said Chris? The last thing I remember before I woke up was our fishing trip to Lake Wayside, said Danny. Danny laughed, I remember you fell in the water trying to catch that fish that got loose from you line, laughed Danny. Chris chuckled, I almost got him too, said Chris. Nothing else, said Chris. Not until I saw you in my hospital room yesterday, said Danny. Did something happen between us Chris, I mean was it bad, asked Danny? Chris smiled, no, were still good you and I, said Chris. Danny began to see Dr. Gardener on a weekly basis and was making progress. Captain Redfield, I was wondering if you could please come to my office this afternoon, asked Dr. Gardener?

Yes, is Danny alright, asked Chris? He's fine but I need to start the next step in his treatment and I'm going to need your help, said Dr. Gardener. Sure, I'll stop by this afternoon, said Chris. Chris arrived at Dr. Gardeners office, please come in Captain Redfield, said Dr. Gardener. Chris looked and saw Jill and Rebecca sitting in front of the desk. Chris sat down, let me start by saying that the three of you are very pivotal in Danny's life, said Dr. Gardener. Captain Redfield, you are going to be key in the next step of Danny's treatment, said Dr. Gardener. Since you were the focus and the main objective for Danny, there are some thing you need to know, said Dr. Gardener. I have been informed that you and Danny had started a relationship together, said Dr. Gardener? Yes, said Chris. The relationship turned sexual, did it not, asked Dr. Gardener? 

Yeah, said Chris a little embarrassed. You don't need to be embarrassed Captain, Danny was programed to draw you in both emotionally and sexually, said Dr. Gardener, that was his objective. Albert Wesker programed Danny in such a way he was not even aware himself of what he was doing, said the doctor. Wesker programed Danny with, for the lack of a better word, a kill switch, said the doctor. What do you mean, said Chris? A word or command that would force Danny to take his own life or the life of someone else, said the doctor. Captain, do you remember any unusual words or phrases that Wesker spoke just before Danny shot himself. Chris thought for a moment, "Endgame", said Chris. When Wesker handed Danny my gun, he looked at Danny and said, endgame, said Chris. I thought Danny was going to shoot me, said Chris. 

Captain I would like for you to talk to Danny after his session with me today, said the doctor. He will have lots of questions, so please answer them honestly, said the doctor. Danny attended his session with Dr. Gardener that day and learned more about what Wesker had did to him, including developing a relationship with Chris. Danny called Chris, hey, said Chris. I guess you have spoken to the doctor and he told you about us, said Chris. Yeah, can I come over and talk to you, asked Danny? Sure, said Chris. I'll be there soon, said Danny and hung up. Danny arrived at Chris' a short time later, they sat down on the couch. Dr. Gardener said I started a relationship with you, said Danny? Yes, said Chris. It turned sexual didn't it, said Danny? Yes, said Chris. Danny stood and walked around, Danny I'm sorry, if I would have known that Wesker was behind this, nothing would have ever happened between us, said Chris.

Danny walked back over and sat down, I'm not angry at you Chris and you were just being led on by whatever programing Wesker did to me, said Danny. I just don't remember any of it, said Danny. Can I ask you something, said Danny? Sure, said Chris. Do you still have those feelings for me, asked Danny? Chris looked at Danny, I do Danny, I just can't help it, said Chris. Danny hugged Chris, don't feel bad about this, none of it is your fault, said Danny. Chris pulled back from Danny, it is my fault Danny, said Chris. How, said Danny? If I hadn't accidently killed Wesker's son, he would have never come after you, said Chris. Wesker was a madman, obsessed with taking revenge on you for something that was his own fault, said Danny. I'm sorry he hurt you Danny, said Chris. And I'm sorry he used me to hurt you Chris, said Danny.

Chris looked at Danny, you don't have the same feelings for me that I have for you, do you, asked Chris? No, Chris I don't, said Danny. Whatever I said, whatever I did Chris was not me, Wesker created that person and designed him to lure and hurt you, said Danny. I remember that night at my graduation party when you kissed me by the tree, said Danny. I really searched my feelings then, but I love you like my favorite uncle, and I'm sorry but I just don't think I could ever have feelings like that for you, said Danny. Chris smiled, I understand. GODDAMN IT, said Danny as he stood and walked around. What's wrong, said Chris. Danny sat back down, I can see the pain and hurt on your face Chris and I can't help feeling responsible for it, said Danny. Chris pulled Danny's forehead against his, now you listen to me, that was not you, it may have been your body but it wasn't you, said Chris.

You bear no responsibility in any of this, said Chris. Danny hugged Chris, I love you Chris and I never want to anything to come between that, said Danny. Chris had to resist kissing Danny, he loved him so much. Chris pulled back from Danny, you and I are fine, I'll always be there for you Danny, never doubt that, said Chris. Danny looked at Chris, this has to be painful for you, said Danny. I'm dealing with it, said Chris. Maybe I should stay away for a while, said Danny? No, you don't have to stay away, I'll be fine, said Chris. You sure, said Danny? I'm sure, said Chris as he hugged Danny. I should get going, said Danny. I have to meet with Jill tomorrow to find out if I still have a job or not, chuckled Danny. You'll be fine, said Chris. Good night Chris, said Danny. Good night Danny, said Chris and kissed him on the forehead. 

Danny learned that Wesker was being held at the BSAA security block and went to visit him. Wesker turned to see Danny standing outside his cell. You survived, said Wesker. I did, said Danny. Come to yell, scream, and cuss me out have you, said Wesker? Not exactly, said Danny. You used me to try and destroy Chris, but you failed, said Danny. I'll just have to try harder next time, said Wesker. You know it's funny to me how you have been mad at Chris this whole time for killing your son, when your son is very much alive, said Danny. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SUCH BLANTANT LIES, yelled Wesker. Danny took out his phone and pulled up a picture of Alex and showed Wesker. ALEX, said Wesker as he reached for Danny's phone. That's right, not only is he alive, but he thinks you're dead, now how fucking ironic is that, laughed Danny? 

You bring my son to me right now, hissed Wesker. No can do, I'm the one that told him that you were dead, said Danny. I told him you got your throat cut while sleeping in the bed a cheap male prostitute named Bruno, said Danny. What do you want, said Wesker? The same thing you want, well almost, said Danny. You tried to destroy Chris, you almost destroyed me, now I'm returning the favor, said Danny. Alex came to the BSAA a year ago, he just recently got assigned to my lab when I made the connection between him and you, said Danny. Do you have any idea, how much Alex hates you, he has even petitioned the courts to change his last name, said Danny? Of course, that may have something to do with what I told him about you, said Danny. WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM, screamed Wesker? Wouldn't you like to know, laughed Danny?

I'm transferring Alex to a new location, far away from here and you, said Danny. Even if you were to find him, he would want nothing to do with you, I've seen to that, said Danny. I'll give you anything you want, please bring my son to me, begged Wesker. You are giving me exactly what I want, by remaining in that cell and rotting, to never know the love of your son, to know that Alex loathes and despises you, that's enough, said Danny. Danny leaned his head to the side and looked at Wesker, TOOTLES, said Danny. Danny walked away, Wesker begged and pleaded for Danny to come back, then in true Wesker fashion began to threaten Danny. Wesker heard Danny's laughter as he walked out the door.

Chris came walking up to Danny, I heard you paid Wesker a visit today, said Chris. I did, said Danny in a joyous tone. What did you do, asked Chris narrowing his eyes at Danny? Let's just say I gave Wesker a taste of his own medicine, said Danny. Danny showed Chris the picture of Alex Wesker, he's alive, said Chris. No, this is a picture of Alex that I had a guy in IT mock up for me, he did a really good job on the age progression, don't you think, said Danny. I then went to Wesker and show him the picture and told him that Alex was still alive, said Danny. I then told Wesker that I told Alex he was dead and that he had died in the bed of a cheap male prostitute, said Danny. You did that, said Chris? I did, said Danny. Chris put his arms around Danny, remind me to never piss you off, said Chris. He deserved it and more, said Danny.

Life began to slowly return to normal for Danny. Chris still carried a deep love in his heart for Danny, even though he knew it could never be returned. Chris took on more and more missions to keep his mind off of Danny. It was fourth of July and Chris had gone over to Rebecca's for the celebration, the first face he seen was Danny's, he was laughing as he talked to Leon and the boys. Chris walked over to Danny, how's my favorite little buddy, said Chris? Danny turned and hugged Chris. Chris growled, I've missed you, said Chris. I've missed you too, said Danny. I haven't seen you in months, where have you been, asked Danny. Out saving the world, said Chris. Sounds like you, laughed Danny. A tall man with a beard walked up to Danny, I poured you some wine, said the man as he leaned down and kissed Danny.

Thank you babe, said Danny. Oh Logan, I want you to meet my favorite non-uncle, Chris Redfield, said Danny. Logan extended his hand to Chris, I'm Logan Davies, Danny talks about you all the time, said Logan. Chris smiled, but on the inside he felt his heart being ripped apart. Pleasure, said Chris. Logan can you help me please, said Rebecca? Be right back said Logan as he kissed Danny again. And who is he, asked Chris plastering on his best fake smile? That's Logan, we met when he started working at the BSAA two months ago, and we started dating, said Danny. Chris chuckled, you seem happy, said Chris. I am, said Danny. So when are you going to find someone and settle down mister, said Danny? Chris laughed, just a s soon as the right one crosses my path, said Chris. Danny smiled and walked over to Logan. Excuse me, said a voice behind Chris. Chris turned, are you Captain Chris Redfield, asked the handsome blonde? Yes, said Chris. It's an honor to meet you, I'm Piers, Piers Nivans. Chris smiled at the handsome Piers.   
THE END!


End file.
